Intersex!
by adimixatrendz.no15
Summary: Xion is like any other like any other 15 year old girl around...except she used to be boy called Sora. Now she's torn between her childhood crush Kairi who she hasn't seen for years and her best friend Roxas, and decides the best thing to do is to juggle her life both as Sora and Xion, but what she doesnt realise is that she's not the only one with a deep secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N – Hi everyone. This idea actually came about recently after thinking about days, anyway just to point out Xion is NOT Transgender in this fic she is intersex(has both male and female genatalia), anyway enjoy this chapter. Its short but hopefully the next one will be up soon. and this is by Xion's POV

My name is Xion. I was actually born with the name Sora, as I was classified by the doctors as male due to me having a penis. However shortly after as my mum nappy changed me a couple times, she saw something was up and took me back to the doctors.

They then determined (after several full check-ups), I also had a vagina, and was technically a hermaphrodite. However the doctors all suggested they raise me as male, as my body was still forming as my 'vagina' could merge with my skin and become unnoticeable, if otherwise no operations could be taken as I was too young, and it could be life threatening.

So I was my parents little boy, their son. For the early years of my life it was all right, I was like any other boy. I enjoyed sports, cars and playing in mud. I could participate in P.E no problem, and since the kids at school didn't see me to have a problem, I didn't either. My parents tried to support me as much as they could, I understand they must have found my ambiguous gender hard at times, but they tried not to show it.

I had two best friends back at school, Riku and Kairi, who I did everything with. We were inseparable and did everything together. I'm not going to lie though during those early years I had started to develop feelings towards Kairi. There was just something about her I found enchanting, but as a kid I thought it was a passing phase.

At age 9 though. My life began to change.

I started developing breasts. I wasn't sure weather to be happy or sad, but as soon as I told my mum, she called my dad who was at work and rushed me to hospital. The doctors then did another a full body check on me and determined I was going to go through female puberty.

Female puberty. With a penis, clearly showing my vagina hadn't 'disappeared'. I felt that age 9 my life was only going downhill. The happy young brunette known as Sora began to slowly fade into the quite, reserved Xion. Additionally my hair grew black and this seemed to puzzle my parents in addition to that, their baby boy was now a girl. So I was renamed Xion and was immediately taken out from school. I couldn't even explain to my best friends at the time as I didn't know clearly what was going on. From then on my mum home schooled me until I was 11. I felt sad really, like I was a monster of freak of some sort that was incapable of choosing one gender, but I think I parents blamed themselves more, and trust me this took a huge toll on their marriage, but they made it through thankfully. The doctors said they would give me a 'reconstruction' surgery at 16, so until then I had to live both male and female, wondering if I was even going to have kids, I didn't even know if I was gay or straight so I just categorised myself as bi. When I was 11 we officially moved from Destiny Islands to Twilight Town, so I could start a fresh new life as a female. All my legal documents were changed and Sora was erased from this earth. There was no point in arguing back because my voice wouldn't be heard, so I conformed to society and was never allowed to participate in P.E, I never went swimming, but because my mum loved it so much, she got a pool built in our garden so I could swim as myself with no worries. I then became paranoid that at school I would be found out. All the teachers knew about my 'condition' and it made me feel insecure, like what did they think me? Was I a freak to them too? The worst thing was going to the toilet; let's just put it as I had to use the disabled toilets, which I found incredibly embarrassing at times. At this point I never saw myself as fully female, although I did get used it to and didn't mind wearing girls clothes, bras and having boobs. It wasn't like my penis was reactive; it just hung there all day. There were points in time however I wanted to cut it off with force, but that would just cause more drama.

The only thing that stopped me going into greater depression were my two new friends Roxas and Axel. Roxas' dad was a friend of my parents when we moved and when became neighbours. Roxas was already friends with Axel and when I met him the three of us seemed to gel together despite Axel being two years older. My high school life for the past 4 years, consisted of hanging out with Roxas and Axel, eating sea salt ice cream, and although I was close friends with them, I wasn't close enough to tell them who I really was, but I don't think they noticed. They saw me for the person I was within not my exterior.

However I never forgot about Riku and Kairi, especially that Paopu fruit Kairi gave me on my last day of school with them.

"It's my lucky charm. Be sure to bring it back to me"

I paused as I held it in my hand, sitting soberly in my room. Imagine if they saw me now, would they see me as the same person, or as another human being, not the Sora they fell in love with as a child.

I sighed

"I'll bring it back Kairi. When the time is right" I muttered to myself quietly.

A/N – Woooo, hopefully next chapter should be up soon (I cant make any promises though), and just to let you know Xion/Sora's parents are Terra and Aqua, just to point out, it doesn't really add or take away from the story though, hopefully most chapters won't be too long. Once again thanks for reading and please review fave and follow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N – Hey guys. I'm really happy with the response for this fic, so I will try update as often as I can. This chapter is basically the next day, just to say. Thank you for the support . Enjoy

"Xion! Roxas is downstairs waiting for you" My mum shouted

"Coming mum". I replied strolling casually down the stairs. I wasn't in a rush or anything as it was Saturday, and normally I spent it chilling at home or with Roxas and Axel. This Saturday though I felt like spending it on my own, but I didn't mind seeing Roxas for a bit; he was probably here to return my book as he lives next door, and would be pretty easy to do so. I entered the kitchen to see my mum, and dad drinking coffee, tea or some sort of hot drink, and Roxas who was snacking on some sort of cereal bar.

"Morning Shi Shi" My dad muttered causally "I see you've woken up late toady"

"No. I er, my alarm wasn't on, and it's Saturday"

"Really? Remember Xion that the early bird catches the worm". My dad said grinning. It was just typical for my Dad to come up with these sayings like a wise old man, even though he wasn't that old.

"Sorry I'm late dad. Next time I'll catch the worm" I replied jokingly

"Oh don't apologise to me," He said continually grinning "its your boyfriend you need to apologise to"

"Dad!" I hissed, "He's not my boyfriend"

"Don't worry" Roxas said laughing, "You know he's joking" but I saw there was a faint blush on his cheeks, or maybe he just always had rosy cheeks. Generally due to Roxas and I being so close, people expected us to be dating, but due to my 'situation' romantic relationships were one of the last things I wanted to be a part of. Heck I wouldn't mind trying to go out with him, but also I myself wasn't sure of my feelings towards him, and I wasn't too sure if he liked me. I mean Axel said that he did, but he's not the most reliable of sources, like for instance when he told Roxas and I last year before we broke up for Christmas that we had to dress up as biblical characters from the nativity; so I dressed up as Mary and Roxas as an angel. On the day however Axel (who was dressed as a shepherd) realised he had gotten the wrong information and he Roxas and I looked like fools, and students have been laughing about it ever since.

So I've learnt not to always take his information too seriously.

"Anyway, er here's your book Xion, " Roxas said, handing it to me gently

"Thank you, I thought it would be useful for your project". I said taking it back. It was basically a book on the history and evolution of skateboarding, as we all had to do projects on something we like, due by the end of this month, so Roxas decided to so it on skateboarding, and since I had this book I thought I would be good to help him out by lending it to him.

"Yeah it was really useful. I really appreciate it." Roxas replied "It's really funny how much a girl like you would like skateboarding so much, you would buy a book on it," He said smiling "Sometimes you're such a guy at times Xion" He said nudging me casually and laughing.

My whole family (well my mum and dad) fell silent, and I could have sworn my dad spat out his tea, as he began to cough. I know Roxas didn't realise what he said, but deep down it really hurt. It was like no matter how hard I tried to run away from my previous life and gender, it kept on coming back to haunt me. In some ways Roxas was right, I was like such a guy because in some respects I was one, I looked to my mum for any sort of guidance, but her face showed no sign of emotion and was strangely pale.

It was things like this that generally ended up with my parents fighting.

Roxas who had realised he had said something awkward, his cheeks even redder, sheepishly cleared his throat and tried to defend himself.

"No! No Xion. I didn't mean it like you were actually a guy! I just meant you were a little bit tomboyish. Generally you are so girly and beautiful and feminine, anyone that says otherwise should be slapped or seriously reprimanded. Like I would totally…" His voice then trailed off, as if he wanted to finish off his sentence, but on the other hand keep it locked tight with an unbreakable key.

I tried to smile at him reassuringly, as if what he had said didn't offend me and that I fully accepted his apology, but the look of disappointment that I gave him before couldn't escape his memory, so we were left in a bit of an awkward silence. I couldn't blame him or be that angry with him, since he didn't know, and I did hang out with two guys so I guess it would make me a little less feminine.

"I'll see you on Monday Xion" Roxas muttered bashfully leaving through the door "Oh yeah er Xion's parents, my mum and dad say hi"

"No problem" my dad said not looking up from his drink, it must be stone cold by now, but he didn't seem to mind. "Tell them likewise"

"No problem" Roxas said closing the door.

Once he left I sat down dejectedly on my chair and sighed. How much longer am I going to have to cope with this shit? I was tired of it, and I decided to spend the rest of my weekend hibernating in my room. As I got up though, my mum held my shoulder softly to stop me.

"He didn't mean it Xion, trust me", she said reassuringly but her voice was slightly shaky

"I know" I answered bluntly "I'm going to my ro..."

"Xion." My mum quickly interrupted "I need you to get some milk from the local store. It's finished and we need some for tomorrow", she said handing me some munny"

"Ok" I mumbled, "I'll be back soon,"

"No problem Shi" My mum and dad answered

I quickly went upstairs and put on a large black hoodie with some black ripped jeans and headed back downstairs. On the way I heard my mum and dad talking, and at that point I wanted to leave quickly as possible, I felt like such a useless child at times and that my parents could never be fully proud of me. I knew my dad wanted a boy and fact that he she or it is now 'female' I think somehow confuses him, although he tries not to show it, and if he did want a girl. I doubt he had one having a penis in mind. My mum just wants me to be happy, but I think she wanted a girl and so the vice versa problem continues. Instead of my parents having the best of both worlds, they have the worst of them.

I put my hood over my face and slammed the door shut.

About five minutes later I was at the local grocery store and I had also cooled off a little. I walked casually towards the milk section when I accidently bumped into someone, I didn't want to be rude and just walk away so I turned around to help them up.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I heard a very feminine voice say" When I saw her auburn hair and violet blue eyes, I paused in shock and stared at her, and she in fact was doing the same. It was her. I knew it was her. I felt my hands at that point become clammy, my forehead was sweating (thank God she couldn't see my hair) and my breathing patterns went all weird, like I had a limited amount of air. It was like all those feelings were coming back, and there was nothing in my power or will to stop this.

"Kairi…" I muttered not to sure what to say

"Sora?..." she asked

The fact that made the whole situation worse, was that when she asked if I was Sora; the person I was supposed to reject and forget for the rest of my life, and be referred to as Xion and only Xion

I said yes.

A/N – The beginning of the drama, next update may be next week, or later but again thank you for your support, and please don't forget to Review, follow and fave.

Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N – Yay next chapter up and this time its by Sora's POV (well it's still Xion's but you get what I mean ;D. Enjoy!, and sorry if there are any punctuation/grammatical errors.

Before I knew it Kairi's arms were wrapped tight around me, and I was extremely grateful at that point that my hoodie was baggy, so she couldn't feel my boobs. I hugged her back, realising what a wonderful, beautiful and somewhat sexy young woman she had become to be. I couldn't help but move my hands down her back and place my face at the crook of her neck, but I don't think she minded, as I could feel the heat from her blushing cheeks radiate to my face. I don't know how long we hugged for and personally I didn't really care, I felt like with her here a part of me had come back, and I knew it could be dangerous, but that wasn't what I was thinking at the moment. She was back, I then realised…

I had a boner.

I frowned to myself. WHY THE FUCK ARE BOTH MY SEX ORGANS ACTIVE! I thought bitterly. Thankfully Kairi didn't realise, and as we broke off from the hug, we looked again into each other's eyes, like it was the part in middle where the couple were supposed to kiss.

But we weren't a couple, and instead Kairi gasped.

"Oh my God ! I have to get Riku. He'll be over the moon to see you!" She squealed running out of the store " Just stay here" She instructed, but it wasn't like I wasn't going anywhere else. I watched her running out of the store with her short pink dress moving up and down with each step, you could get a quick glimpse of her panti…

I paused and sighed. It was either my testosterone kicking in, I'm a pervert or both, and my 'problem' wasn't even close to sorted. Before I knew it I saw Kairi walking next to a tall male (who I guessed was Riku) with radiant turquoise eyes and silver hair.

I'm not gonna lie, he was pretty damn gorgeous…for a guy anyway. As he saw my face he just ran to me at light speed, toppling me over when he got to me.

"Sora! Oh my God! It's been soooo long buddy. How have things been going?" he shouted excitedly.

I was so worried that my hood was going to come off I hadn't paid attention to any of the questions that Riku has asked me, but I was pretty happy to see him, maybe not as much as Kairi, but enough. We both got up and then Riku held me in a tight bear hug.

"This isn't the Riku I remember," I said jokingly "I though you were the kid that said he hated hugs and that they were for sissies ku?"

Riku burst out laughing and causally nudged me shoulder "That was only for today, glad you still remember the one and only Riku". he said winking at me and raising an eyebrow.

"Glad you still remember the old Sora" I replied cockily. I had to make myself seem as manly as I possibly could so I stood with my legs far apart and made sure my voice sounded 'deep enough'. Gladly this was working and Riku and Kairi didn't seem to question my behaviour. After a group hug I decided to ask why they were in twilight town anyway.

"So what brings you guys here?" I asked

"Nothing much," Kairi answered. I swear to God the more I looked at her the more beautiful she looked, she carried on " Basically we have a month off to carry out a project on the history of a different area. So Riku and I decided to work in a pair and do our project of Twilight town"

I felt a sight pang of jealously, with the Idea that Riku and Kairi were doing a project together, but then I mentally slapped myself, reassuring that they were just doing a project together as friends.

Or so I hoped. Not to add that this whole story seemed a little fishy, what kind of school gives students a month off to do a project? Where were they staying? How much did this cost munny wise? However I thought it would be rude to ask so I smiled an instead offered to help.

"That would be awesome, since you've been living here for like what 5 years?" Riku replied

"It would be really appreciated" Kairi muttered, blinking those beautiful violet eyes, I nodded quickly trying no to put all my focus on her, when I realised;

I hadn't bought the milk. I wasn't like my parents would be worried or anything, It's just they probably wanted the milk and I needed some time to re-establish my identity, on my own. I needed to leave and fast.

"It was great talking to you but I err needed to buy milk and get going"

"Oh my goodness!" Kairi squealed "Your parents Sora. Can we please see them? It will only be for like five minutes, they'll be so excited to see us again and we are to see them,"

Oh they'll be excited all right, I thought sarcastically. Despite me being so thrilled to see them, I didn't want them to come to my house. What if my parents called me Xion? What if they wanted to see my room? What if Roxas or Axel came over? Now that would really fuck things up. The only thing that made me reconsider was the pleading look in Kairi's eyes.

"Alright" I said in a reluctant way, but trying to be sarcastic to mask my true emotions "But only for five minutes"

I quickly bought the milk and then the three of us headed home. I realised how desperately I wanted to take off my hoodie as I was becoming extremely hot and sweaty, but the last thing I wanted me to show them was my raven black hair, and see my face clearly, which looked very feminine. It then brought to mind the comment Roxas said to me earlier today, and then I didn't mind. If I am like a guy then so be it. I don't care anymore, Roxas can keep his damn comments to himself, and maybe it's better this way. I then tried to broaden my shoulders a bit more, and make my strides manlier on my exterior.

So Riku and Kairi wouldn't notice how much I was praying on my interior for my parents not to mess this up. We didn't talk much on the way back, but I think we were just happy to be in each others presence again like our trio was complete, just like when we were children. Only for a moment it made me forget about all my problems that had occurred in my life.

But then we reached my house.

I grabbed my keys and miraculously opened the door, as my hands were shaking so much, and let both Riku and Kairi inside. Thankfully it didn't seem that Axel or Roxas were in so I calmly walked into the kitchen to place the milk into the fridge.

"Wow nice place Sora" Kairi muttered

"You're telling me" Riku replied looking around curiously

I muttered a small thanks, and as I put the milk in the fridge, my mum and dad came into the kitchen…Ironically.

Sadly Kairi, out of excitement ran to mum and dad, complementing them on how they hadn't aged a day, which was nice, but it didn't override my worry for things going downhill exponentially. My parents were actually very quiet, only saying a couple of 'thank you's' and 'nice to see you again' to Riku and Kairi. My mum at one point looked towards me with a "What the fuck Xion" kind of look whereas for my dad.

His face paled.

Because, he knew Sora was back.

A/N – ooooooh more drama. Wonder what's gonna happen next? Why is Terra worried? Are Kairi and Riku telling the truth for coming to Twilight town? Will Sora reject Xion or vice versa? Find out in the next chapters of Intersex! The real drama starts now. Also thank you so much for the positive response to the story, and I don't mind some constructive criticism, so I can try and make this better, but I'll try have another chapter by next week, but no promises.

Please Fave, Follow and Review. Thanks. Have a nice day


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Next chappie enjoy and thanx for the reviews and faves and follows . I didn't think I would update today but it was a really good day so I though why not. Sorry if it isn't very good though

Dear Xion

I just wanted to say sorry for what I said yesterday. I know you my think I'm overreacting and all, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay.

Best wishes

Roxas xoxoxo

I stared and re-read the note several times, and I couldn't help but smile, because at the end of the day Roxas was sorry, in addition to the roses attached to it. However I didn't have much time to admire it as…

We were getting ready for church. I didn't get why we still went, after all this shit that's happened my life, and my parents surprisingly still have faith. I only go to mainly support them; I don't generally listen in the sermon, just space out and wait for everything to end. Despite that I don't mind the songs, they're upbeat and fun, but it doesn't make up for the fact that I can't sleep in on my Sundays. I decided not to dispute or argue with my parents this Sunday about whether I wanted to attend church or not, especially after yesterday. They weren't mad at me for bringing over Riku and Kairi, they were mad because everything they had tried to build for me was breaking down. I even had their phone numbers, and they knew my address, which I knew would cause trouble in the near future. I guess I had mixed feelings too, I was so happy to see my two best friends, but it was either I tell them weather I like it or not, or disassociate myself from them permanently. I held the roses in my hand for sometime, whist sitting on my bed, for a bit of reflection on this coming problem. I felt like I was in a car on the road of life and someone else was driving it and I didn't know where it was going, but I knew it wasn't good.

"Xion we're about to go" my mum called

I headed to the car.

I'm not gonna lie church was actually alright, well mainly because Roxas was there. In fact today I was pretty glad to see him, and also made me realise how hormonal I was getting since one moment I would say I didn't like Roxas and then totally chilling with him.

I hope it's just a phase though.

Sadly we weren't able to talk in the service, but my parents let me hang out with him after, as its what we normally do. However I was wondering what was happening with Axel, as although it had only been two days since I'd seen him, it wasn't like him not to call or just visit Roxas or myself unexpectedly.

What the fuck am I saying? If there was a point in time I didn't want Axel to be here, it was now and my secret would definitely be out. Maybe I should have just stayed in bed this weekend, which would just make all my prob…

"Xion?"

"Huh!" I was so wrapped in my own thoughts I didn't know where I was walking to, yet alone with Roxas, I shifted my glance towards him, and he seemed like he was beginning to get nervous as he began to put one arm over his shoulder and the other in his pocket. It was quite sweet at the same time.

"Err… sorry to disturb your thinking or thought process, but is everything okay?" Roxas asked curiously looking straight at my face, like he wanted to understand me just that bit more than he already did. I kind of let it pass over me though.

"Yeah I'm fine… thank you for the roses" I muttered, I felt myself getting slightly bashful though, but is not everyday you best friend comes to give you flowers as an apology.

"That was no problem Shi, I'm only looking out for you. You know if you ever have a problem, I don't care what happens. I'll be there. For you." Roxas said sincerely. He was looking directly at me, and I knew he meant this, I also realised at this moment…

He was holding my hand…both of them. I know it seems like it was really romantic, but we were on the sidewalk and the weather was looking form cloudy to downright horrid rain,

But nevertheless it gave me a warm feeling inside, and in that moment I decided to hug him. Not exactly like the way Kairi hugged me yesterday, but just as nice. I felt Roxas' hand jerk back in shock and wrap his arms gently around me.

And to think this was the way I hugged Kairi yesterday, I thought.

We broke off from out hug pretty quickly, but I gave Roxas a smile and put my arm across his shoulder.

"Friends forever. Right?"

"Yeah" I heard as a faint reply.

But the look in face seemed to show otherwise …disappointment? I'm not so sure, but everything was again short-lived as Roxas' mother called for him to go home. Before he went back though, he bought me a sea salt ice cream and told me to meet him at 8 to walk to school with him. I could have chosen to walk back home with him, as we live next door, but I wanted some more alone time. It was now only 2pm but I felt as if it should be sunset; I decided to just take a stroll around twilight town, through the marketplace, the town square, all the paths and alleyways, eating my ice cream, when suddenly a hand pressed on my shoulder. I had never given such a girly scream in my life until that day. It was so shrilly it scared the person who touched me, but when I turned to see him, I could have died, screamed like a sissy and shit myself, all at the same time.

It was Riku.

I was for once grateful to God that I looked incredibly girly, especially because it was Sunday; I had on a white floral dress (I was wearing shorts underneath) and had some make up on (which I'm still trying to get used to) and pink pumps. I really tried to attempt to give him eye contact but it was quite difficult as I could feel him look at me.

"Hey! Do you know where the market place is? I need to meet a friend." He asked

I gave a sigh of relief, at least he didn't recognise me. I needed to be quick and professional with this so he could leave as fast as possible.

" It's down this slope, then take a right, then go on the first left after that" I answered concisely

"Thanks… so do you like live here?" He asked

The last thing I wanted was a conversation but I didn't want to be rude, so I nodded politely

"Awesome…" he then began to look at me with great scrutiny "Do I know you from anywhere?"

"No. Not at all" I blurted out, I need to leave and fast, before I did anything stupid.

"I must be going now" I lied "but I hope you meet your friend and I guess I'll see you around (hopefully not as Xion I thought).

"No problem." He replied

"and by the way. The name's Riku" he said passing something into my hand as he began walk to the marketplace. I didn't actually realise there was something in my hand until he was halfway down the slope. Obviously I was curious so I took a glance, and I wished I hadn't.

He gave me his number.

A/N – Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number. So call me maybe! XD Sorry this song just ran through my mind when I wrote this. Sorry guys I couldn't resist to throw in some Riku/Xion, but don't fear, it'll be okay; anyway I'm surprised but happy that I am updating this fast. Also did any of you notice the day's quote from Roxas, never mind if you didn't but seriously, I may not update for sometime or I might, it just depends on how my days go and how busy I am. But once again, Thank you so much guys and please fave, follow and review :D

P.S I'm in no way trying to diss churchgoers sorry I put it there because I guess I wanted to but I just wanted to put that disclaimer there


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N – Whoop Whoop next chapter is up enjoy . Sorry if there are any grammar/spelling errors and please let me know if the writing style is getting better worse. Thank you

I instantly ripped up Riku's phone number as soon as I got home. I had enough on my plate in trying to deal with my identity; this is the last thing I need. In some ways I was happy the weekend was over. I quickly greeted my mum and dad when I got back, grabbed some crisps and headed to my room.

I am definitely having an early night tonight.

After munching on crisps and listening to music for about two hours I heard my phone beep, and I saw it was a text from Kairi.

Hey Sora. Riku and I were just wondering if u wanted to meet up or sumthin

Text back

Kairi xoxoxo

I really didn't feel like doing this right now. Sure I wanted to see Kairi, but not after my encounter with Riku, I didn't want to face up with that right now. I had gotten to the point where I couldn't even be asked to text back, but I stumbled towards my phone and quickly texted that I was tired and had a project to do due soon. A few minutes later she texted me back, saying that was okay when I realised.

I should get another phone. What if either Riku or Kairi get hold of this one? I sighed, opened my drawer to take out a sheet of paper and started to write.

Xion/Sora ….grrrrrrr

My to do list

Get a phone for Sora

If Xion sees Riku…. RUN!

Make up your damn mind. Do you like Kairi or Roxa…

I quickly crossed out the last one, as I didn't want to think about that for the time being. I decided to change my last point so far to.

Do well in exams, and make mum and dad proud

I sighed to myself. That's better; I checked my watch and saw it was 6:30. It didn't matter though.

I was ready to go to bed.

Monday morning was a gloomy as ever. Twilight Town was pouring with rain. At 7:30 I dragged my feet out of bed, had a shower and got ready for school. I put on my school uniform which was a black and white blazer, shirt a tie and a monochrome chequered skirt, however I was allowed to wear trousers, but I tried to refrain myself doing so as I didn't want other girls, (who rarely wore trousers) or guys to ask why.

Despite this I wore them today. I headed down to get some toast for breakfast, grab my bag and leave, when my mum gave me hug by surprise.

"Have a nice day at school hun"

"Thanks mum" I said hugging her back. I was times like this where I really loved my parents and wanted to do the best for them to say thanks. I hugged my dad who gave me a bear hug in return, and I headed off to school.

I actually got to school at about 8:15 and school doesn't start till about 8:45 so I realised I had a lot of time on my hands. As no one had arrived yet, I sat by the bench inside the reception, as I didn't want to be in pouring rain. After being seated for about 10 minutes, a familiar redhead comes my way.

"My my my if it isn't Shi Shi in the building" Axel grinned mischievously.

"Hey Axel, how was your weekend?" I replied giving him a hug.

"Not bad just some family came over" he muttered not really giving me much eye contact, I suspected he could have family issues as sometimes he could be unreasonably badly behaved, but that's a bit of a generalisation, and a mean one at that. So I tapped his shoulder as a way of comfort.

"How come you're here so early? Aren't you always late?" I asked grinning

"Yeah well maybe I wanted to turn over a new leaf"

"Really?" I asked

"Really?" Axel replied cockily

"Serious?"

"Hella serious Shi"

At this point both of us were in fits of laughter, and I was happy to have someone in my life at the moment that wasn't making it more complicated. We carried on chatting for sometime, until more people were arriving in the school, and then we thought we should go look for Roxas.

However we didn't find him.

"I would call him". Axel muttered "but lessons are about to start, and you have lessons with him right? And even if otherwise, you'll see him at lunch"

"Yeah that's true, I'll see u at lunch Axel"

"no problem Xion" He muttered walking off to class.

Today was going to be a long day.

To be honest I didn't see Roxas until break time, as I had no lesson with him this morning (due to our group settings and the subjects we chose), but at break he was with Hayner, Pence and Olette just outside the cafeteria. However I didn't want to go and join them. It wasn't like I didn't like them, I just felt like an outsider in their group, and like I didn't really fit in. To make things worse, I couldn't find Axel so I ended up spending break on my own.

This was the part that sucked about school. Even though Axel, Roxas and I had our own group, they had their own external friends. Axel had his friends Demyx, Larxene and Saix (who I hated) and Roxas with his. Whereas for me, I didn't really have any other friends, as most found me weird and either too tomboyish or too girly. So on some days it could get quite lonely. I bet Sora wouldn't have this problem I thought. I remember having so many friends as little boy and now look at me, a lonely teenage girl. During break I noticed Roxas being ever so close to Olette, like he would whisper to her and she would laugh sharing some petty inside joke, or they were so close their shoulders were touching.

But this wasn't even my business; I shouldn't be analysing so deeply into this. Roxas is a nice guy therefore he will be nice to lots of people regardless if they were male or female.

I still slightly ticked me off though, but just pretended like I wasn't looking at them, and then I realised I was being pretty pathetic, spying on my best friend being nice to a girl. This is what my school life has added up to. I was more than grateful the buzzer rang to announce break time was over.

The only good thing that happened between break and lunch was that Kairi texted me again, asking to meet me after school. I said yes only to be polite and I didn't want to keep blowing her off. So I asked to meet her at the marketplace by five, as my house…that would just get really complicated, and it would give me some time to change.

At lunch however things only got worse. I still couldn't find Roxas and Axel was nowhere to be seen, so I decided this lunchtime would be spent on my own (like I had a choice). As I got my lunch and headed to find a spare seat, I accidently bumped into Saix. Lets just say, I don't get along with him, and I see him as some sort of male bitch. He growled at me and then walked off and began to converse with his friend Vanitas beside him.

"That nobody is such a whore". Saix muttered looking back to see ii was watching their conversation.

"Whore! You mean nobody." Vanitas said laughing, "I mean look at her, you don't even know if she's male or female"

"Well she's either an ugly girl or a girly guy. Guess it sucks to be her" Saix laughed.

They said this whole conversation deliberately loudly, so everyone in the canteen could hear this. The whole room went silent and then everyone began to laugh. It didn't help at all that my two best friends that I needed most weren't here, and It hurt me so much that people would think this of me, not realising how much it tore me apart, and the fact that it was partially true, no one was on my side at this point. It was Xion vs. the world. I felt as if me being intersex was some sort of curse, and the root of all my problems in my life so far. Then Saix and Vanitas began to sing a remix of Beyoncé's if I were a boy

"Xion is a boy. Or maybe she's gay"

I don't even know what happened at this point, but I was fed of crying about my situation (even though people in my school didn't know) I was fed up of being somewhat lonely and lost. I was taking this shit into my own hands. At light speed I grabbed my food of my plate and hurled it towards Saix's face.

The hall fell silent once again.

This was the point where I was supposed to shout some heartfelt speech about how people should marginalise me and think I'm weird.

But no. Demyx got up on his feet shouting food fight and the battle commenced. It didn't even matter that Axel and Roxas weren't here and that there was a chance I could be excluded, have detentions for the rest of the year and my parents would definitely be called about this. It didn't matter though. I was doing something for me and no amounts of groundings or punishments could deter me from that, as I chucked some mashed potato towards Vanitas' head.

I guess our meeting will have to wait Kairi.

A/N – Hooray another chapter done and my longest one in fact . Sorry for making Saix so mean, it just because in days he hated her so much I thought to make the same in this fic. Just to point out though I don't hate Saix as a character, or Vanitas. Please fave follow and review, and I'll try update soon and keep on reading to find out what happens in the next chapters of Intersex!

Have a nice day

P.S I hope you liked my If I were a boy remix XD


	6. Chapter 6

Intersex chapter 6

A/N – hey guys new chappie . Enjoy and sorry if it seems a bit boring, ill try uploading chapter 7 by tomorrow (no promises though).

Next thing I knew I was sat outside the head teachers office covered with food, at the end of lunch. The food fight had gotten seriously out off hand, as people began to resort to physically hurting one an other, and when the fighting had reached its peak

DIZ came into the cafeteria.

Worst of the entire situation was blamed on me – as I threw the first piece of food. I didn't even have the opportunity to explain or justify myself in that I was provoked. I was just sent to the office, while they called my parents. No arguments.

So at this point my life really sucks right now.

I sat hunched at my chair scowling at the idea of Saix and Vanitas getting into no trouble whatsoever, but it's too late to think about that, I have to deal with my parents. Who will NOT be happy. When I looked up my scowl just multiplied by like 10, as I saw Roxas sand Axel heading my way. I wanted to rage at the both of them. Where the fuck were they? I fucking needed them and where were they? Nowhere dammit, nowhere. Roxas stopped quite a few feet further away form me than Axel. I don't weather it was due to the scowl on my face, or the fact I looked pretty grim with lunch in my hair, face and uniform. Axel however come right up to my face and smirked.

"You started a food fight Xion and you couldn't even tell us! That must have been…"

"Fuck off" I spat out at him. Couldn't he tell I was livid at him? I guess not. Roxas on the other hand frowned at me, to my surprise.

"Seriously Xion, he was just joking. All because you're a girl, it gives you no right to act like a downright bitch." Roxas remarked back.

These were the moments I detested Roxas. He could be nice most of the time, but sometimes he'll just give you this snarky attitude and you'll wonder if he's the same person. I wanted to smack him and scream in his face. How dare he! But I took a deep breath. I already started one fight today; the last thing I needed to do was start another one.

He did say a was a girl though…but that's no excuse

Axel placed a hand to my shoulder and tried to smile at me sincerely " Hey Xion, I'm sorry, maybe you won't get into that much trouble"

"Like that's probable," I sighed

"Look just explain it to DIZ, seriously it'll be fine"

"I'm not too sure Axel. Sorry for snapping at you…both of you" I mumbled taking my glance from Axel to Roxas

Roxas' glare slowly softened to a small smile

"I guess school can become a bit difficult when you don't have your friends there, but we'll try and be there more often…sorry. Its just snapping at people like that is just not you Shi and the bitch attitude is definitely not your type" Roxas said grinning slightly.

Those feelings of utter hate that I had for him moments before, almost melted away. I said almost!

"He how about this" Axel suggested "from now on, one of will be you at all times so you won't be lonely"

"24 7" Roxas said leaning closer toward me "Just to be extra careful" he smirked

I giggled and could help but hug Roxas and Axel, despite what happened at least they were trying.

"But why were neither of you here at lunch?" I asked. I was happy for the apology but I still wanted to know the reason for their absence

"Detention" Roxas said bluntly

Axel muttered something about being with Larxene

"Seriously Axel" Roxas muttered "Doing what…" he paused "you know what I probably don't want to know"

Honestly I didn't either.

"But seriously" Roxas said bringing his gaze back to me "You starting a food fight is fucking badass. In our eyes you're a total legend"

"Totally" Axel replied

"Thanks guys" I said gratefully. I wanted to suggest going to get sea salt ice cream after this but, I was being sent home and then I'd probably be grounded for…probably life. I was pretty happy I didn't suggest it as at that moment I saw my mum, looking good as ever; wearing grey suit and trousers that showed her figure nicely and her blue hair tied in a bun.

But I could tell she was mad from a mile, her walk was al rigid and static, like she was trying really hard not to just charge at me and smack me senseless for her having to be called from work. Roxas and Axel knew it was their time to leave, so the gave a quick wave and headed to class (which they were at least 20 minutes late for)

"Xion!" my mum hissed to me under her breath "What is the meaning of this?"

I wanted to explain how everything started, but then DIZ opened the door. My mum stormed into his office with me being dragged behind her. We sat down on two chairs in front of his desk as he sighed, took a sip of some tea and began talking.

"I am very sorry Mrs Gaia-Bane to be having to call you at this time of day"

"That's alright" my mother said smiling from ear to ear. That smile was so sickening to me I felt like I wanted to throw up. Why do parents have to pretend everything is all right when clearly it isn't.

I guess it makes them feel better

"Now I understand Xion you have your 'condition' and all, but it gives you no reason to behave like this, do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Now I am going to let you off just this once, but next time you will be severely punished"

"Trust me DIZ". My mum said glaring at me "It will not happen again"

As my mm drove me home she decided to lecture me on how my behaviour wasn't on and that she had to leave home, what's dad gonna say about this? In addition to more stuff and stuff and stuff. I wanted to listen to my parents and I did respect them. It was just this time they really didn't understand, but I thought it would be better to keep quiet and explain things when my mum isn't so angry. Whilst my mum was lecturing me I realised I need to text Kairi as I'd predicted.

I was grounded.

I just quickly texted her that we need to meet up next week, and that today was impossible. It then made me wonder, what was she doing at the moment? Was she working on her project with Riku? Was she thinking of me? My mind suddenly went off on a tangent of Kairi and if she thought I was handsome, and was totally ignoring my mother words.

"Sora! Are you listening to me?" My mum shouted at me. She then paused realising what she had just said and burst into tears.

The rest of the car journey was pretty silent. I myself didn't really know what to say. It had been years since my mum called me Sora and it seemed to evoke some strong emotions for my mum. I thought to maybe make her some tea when we get back home, as its was too late for her head back to work, but part of me felt like my mum needed to have some time to herself. Just as we got back home Kairi sent me a text back

No problem Sora .c u soon :p

Kai xoxox

I sighed. I felt like things wouldn't be sustainable like this. I can't co exist as Sora and Xion, despite my genitals.

But I guess I can try for now.

A/N – Yay another chapter. The next chapter after this will be quite short so it will probably be up by tomorrow but again thanks for the response and I was just wondering if you wanted me to write another fanfic but in Roxas' point of view. It was just a thought, but I wanted your opinion on that, and sorry if he seems a bit bi-polar (I guess he is a little in the game though XD). Once again thanks and please Fave Follow and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Intersex chapter 7

A/N – Sorry for not updating like I promised – we had a power cut, so that was superly annoying. Anyhoo next chapter up, it's a little interesting I guess but nothing special enjoy. This is mainly Sora's out of xion/sora point of view

After two days of being grounded, I was let off the hook. I still found it a bit difficult to look, yet alone talk to my mum. Sometimes I would feel she was looking at me and trying to find out whom I was, and I think it really hurt her. My dad didn't have much to say to me but he got me another phone.

"I don't how you want to deal with your life, but at least another phone will help". He said to me a couple days later, handing me the phone.

I was happy at least for that, but my parents ended up just comforting each other, they were even worse when I told them the story behind the food fight.

They're like on a super guilt trip now.

Besides from that I decided to buy a wig and get some proper guys clothes before I saw Kairi on Saturday. So I ordered one off Amazon. I looked at some of my photos when I was a kid so I could try and envision what I would look like as a teen – if I were fully male. I decided to buy a mid tone brunette wig with numerous spikes going all over the place, as it looked energetic an exciting.

Unlike Xion. I frowned. I needed to stop criticising myself. I am Sora and Xion neither are bad and one isn't better than the other...most of the time. I took a deep breath and put the wig on. I refused to look in the mirror until I had put all my clothes on. I also had bought some clothes of Amazon and one consisted of a hoodie jacket that finishes at my elbows and my waist (to cover my chest), a navy vest underneath finished with blue baggy short (pretty long ones) and large black shoes (I made sure the black shoes had a high base so I would look taller than Kairi). I finally put on a silver crown necklace, and anxiously turned to the mirror.

I was flabbergasted; you would never know I had a trace of female in me, in addition to that I didn't look that bad. I jumped back in shock of myself, and I wondered if I'm this shocked how shocked how will my parents be? It didn't matter now I had to meet up with Kairi today at a café called The usual spot. I grabbed some money picked up my bag and headed out. Not to my surprise

My parents saw me.

My mum ran straight towards me, touching my face, wondering how her daughter had turned into her son. My dads jaw was fully open, and he wasn't ashamed not to close it.

"I'm going out..to see Kairi" I said causally

"Oh for a date" My dad remarked jokingly. I knew he found my gender thing as confusing as I did, but at least he tried to make it seem less awkward.

"no dad" I replied laughing "But I'll be back soon"

"Have fun…Sora". My mum mumbled, giving me a weak smile "Be safe okay"

"I will mum, don't worry"

"Remember pay for Kairi's stuff" my dad called after me as I headed to the door"

"No problem dad" I tried to say in a huskier voice. I had to start practicing so I wouldn't slip up in front of Kairi. Worse case scenario I could just tell her my voice hasn't broken yet. I said goodbye to my mum and dad and headed out.

I quickly hurried out just to make sure I didn't bump into Roxas, or more like he didn't see me walk out of the same house as 'Xion', thankfully I didn't. Before going to see Kairi I went to the local library to take out a book on the history of Twilight Town, to help her out with her project, despite my views on this. I then hurried to the café just to make sure that I wasn't late, which I was correct.

In fact I was early.

I picked a table in the far corner in case anyone from school came in, as I didn't want to make myself conspicuous. I then checked my watched.

2:30pm

I was supposed to meet Kairi at 3.

This was going to be a long wait.

By about 2:45 Kairi walked in the café wearing a lilac t-shirt with a flower and a short denim miniskirt.

She looked so damn hot. She saw me, smiled energetically and rushed my way. I found it as a real ego boost, as other guys were staring at her but she was here for me.

Oh yeah. Ten points for Sora.

Kairi came up to me and hugged me as I hugged her back, we then sat down, and I offered to get her something. She said she wasn't hungry, but I insisted and got her a chocolate chip muffin and a hot chocolate, I myself got the hot chocolate but bought a cookie instead. Once I bought the refreshments to our table I decided to talk to her about the project and the book I'd gotten for her.

"It's a book for that project Riku and you were doing"

"Oh um yeah" Kairi muttered. She wasn't looking me in the face and she seemed like she had forgotten that she even had the project. I handed the book into her hand, and she looked at it anxiously, she them pushed it aside and let her fingers tangle with mine, which I found really sexy.

"Thanks Sora. But anyway how have you been doing? Is school good"

I didn't realise for a while that Kairi had asked me a question, yet alone change the topic, as I kept on being distracted by her eyes, and the fact her hands were in mine, but I registered what she said shortly after.

"yeah school's good" I mumbled briefly. The last thing I wanted to do was talk about school after the mishaps of this week, so I asked about her and Riku, and the project. Just as I asked the question I took a huge mouthful of my cookie so she wouldn't be able to ask me anything else.

For the time being anyway.

Kairi smiled but while looking at me her eyes were wavering, as if she was searching for an answer.

"The project's doing well, and Riku of course. I would have invited him today of course but" her face darkened "he's trying to look for some girl"

I paused for a moment in some shock. No it can't be.

"Who is this girl" I asked curiously, just because I wanted to know, and my slight anxiety.

Kairi just answered it in one word

"Xion"

My face paled. This I knew would only be the beginning of my problems.

I instantly changed the subject after that, I didn't want to think about Riku or Xion or any of that drama. Now was about Kairi and myself. I decided to talk a bit about school, but kept it brief. I guess I kind of lied to her, as I told her I went to a private school and that I was super popular, like I was when I was kid. Surprisingly she seemed to believe it, giving me encouraging smiles and squeezing my hands, but somehow I felt she was hiding something, behind those beautiful eyes of her's. I also notice she had only nibbled some of the muffin I'd bought her. I guess I was a little annoyed as it cost me 10 munny, but she did say she wasn't hungry. Before I could ask her anything else however.

She threw up all over the table.

A/N – Oh nowes Kairi threw up. Anways that's all for now and hopefully I'll update by next week, so tune in next time for Intersex!

Also I would just like to thank Pooperscooper, Celestial dragon for your reviews , also Miwasaki Yuki rin, Starlol9 and BlindSeer0 and. They have really motivated me to write on. Also thanks for all the faving and following, but please still do.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Intersex Chapter 8

A/N – heyyyy. Next chapter is up woot! Enjoy, sorry if you find it a bit boring though, but hopefully you won't

After Kairi threw up there was kind of a huge commotion in the café. Additionally my clothes had several spots of I'm guessing Kairi's breakfast on it. Staff members were rushing over to clear up and help Kairi, while I kept on praying not to see anyone from school. Then when I looked at Kairi I then felt really bad for her. She gave that same look she did as a kid when she felt vulnerable, and wasn't particular familiar with something. She sat in a hunched position on the floor and her skirt and t-shirt were ruined, as she was covered in sick.

I smiled at her and gave her a hand up, as she gave me a weak smile.

"Sorry. I guess its just nerves," she laughed nervously

"Well I guess you weren't hungry after all" I said jokingly

Kairi laughed, and it was a genuine laugh, the kind that brings you back to your childhood where everything seemed more rosy than it actually was".

" You're amazing Sora. Its like you've never changed"

"Thanks Kairi, same about you. Except you've become more beautiful" I replied. I wanted to compliment her, flirt with her but also to help her feel better. It made me feel uncomfortable, seeing Kairi like this, but she seemed to be coping with what just happened. Kairi then went to the ladies to tidy herself up. I almost instinctively followed her until I realised at this point I was a guy. I mean I generally used disabled toilets but I am able to go into female toilets to look at myself in the mirror. Thankfully I stopped myself before it looked like something weird was going on. After Kairi cleaned up and freshened up, we decided it was best if we leave the cafe. I wanted to hang out with Kairi for some more time but she complained of being tired and she would prefer to go home.

I offered to walk her home, to be nice, but also to know where she lived.

Sadly she said no.

I found this slightly worrying as she was new to Twilight town, so I wasn't sure if she was familiar with the place, and she had just been sick so she may be dehydrated, but I walked with her to the bus stop, barely speaking. Once I hugged her she leant to my ear and whispered.

"Thank you Sora, for everything. Can you promise me something?" Her voice was almost shaking at this point, like she was going to cry; but she was trying her most to keep her composure. I could feel her raspy breaths on my ear and I held her tighter just to let her know I was here for her.

"Of course Kairi, are you sure you don't want me to walk you back?" I asked

"No its fine" She muttered "Please Sora. Don't ever change". Her voice was almost pleading like I was the last thing she had. I gave a confident nod, and instantly felt like a weight had been placed on my shoulders.

If only she knew.

I saw her get onto the bus and waved her goodbye, however she didn't see me, or maybe she didn't want to look at me. I didn't take it as much though I just shrugged it off and decided to go back home, and get back to Xion.

I'm getting pretty used to the wig though.

The rest of my weekend was spent in my room. Roxas popped round on Sunday to say hi, but that was really it. I spent some time with my parents but sometimes they got nervous, or confused whether to call me a she or he, but I don't care about it anymore.

Well not as much as I used too.

Monday was all right though, today however I applied some eyeliner, mascara and powder onto my face. I felt like if I wanted to encompass both genders I had to go full out, I wanted to try and 'enhance' my boobs but I had no chicken fillets, so I resorted to wearing two bras. It worked but it was extremely uncomfortable, but it's better than being accused of being a boy (even if its partially true)

I guess to many I look like a pretty messed up teen.

I wore a skirt (with shorts underneath of course) and made it as short as possible, wore a tighter shirt, and stuffed my blazer into my bag, after applying some pink lipstick as a final touch. I rushed out the house grabbing a cereal bar on the way. I knew my parents were shocked when they saw my second transformation, but that didn't even matter anymore. At school I spotted Axel and Roxas at the far end of the playground, they seemed to spot me and headed straight to my way.

"Whoa Shi. Who are you trying to impress today" Axel said giving me a nudge smirking.

"No one," I muttered playfully. I realised these extremities I was starting to carry out were inevitably going to fuck me up. One day a boy and the next a girl, I quickly brushed it off though. Roxas stared at me blankly and seemed like he was trying to search for the right thing to say.

"You look…nice Xion, wanna go to class together" He said holding out his arm.

I nodded in return, linking arms with him, and I was secretly happy to get some of his attention, it showed to me I look somewhat good, despite me not looking at the mirror before I left. Roxas and I headed to out first lesson, which was citizenship. I found it a bit of a useless subject, but it was compulsory and fortunately Roxas was in my class. Our teacher Mr Freeshooter, who had the habit of calling Roxas kiddo and myself poppet, bought in a large box this lesson and smiled at our class deviously.

"Morning kids. How's everyone doing today?"

a bunch of moans and groans were given in response, and I looked to Roxas next to me, who seemed to be paying no attention to what was going on, looking out to the window.

"As if. Anyway do you know what the big epidemic is at the moment?"

I heard some people say thing like HIV, Obesity and cancer, one student called Demyx was foolish enough to say chickenpox.

"Nope you're all wrong. Its teenage pregnancies!"

"What the fuck!" Roxas hissed through his teeth. "That's not a fucking epidemic, that's a biological function"

"Would Master Destiny like to explain your point further, or prove to the class that you can be the best father of the future" Mr Freeshooter muttered sarcastically chucking towards Roxas, something from the box.

It was a plastic baby.

Roxas face went pale and then his cheeks flared pink, as the baby landed perfectly in his hands.

"That wasn't my fuc…point, anyway I don't need to take care of a baby, I'm not a dad" Roxas muttered defensively

"Yeah! Tell it like it is Roxas" Hayner shouted in agreement "We don't want to take care of babies!"

"I don't care if you are sexually active or not,, or if you want to do this or not" Mr Freeshooter butted in "it's part of the curriculum to look after these babies. If you are sexually active use condoms and other birth control, and remember.."

"Abstinence is the most efficient way to not catch an STI or get pregnant" the class said in unison. We were basically drilled this since we learnt where babies came from. Most of the girls were somewhat excited to take care of a baby, squealing at what they would call it and other sappy motherly things. As for myself I didn't really want too. I didn't know if was even able to have children, but it seems unlikely; I don't want to do something like this that could potentially crush my hopes of becoming a mother.

Or a father…if thing with Kairi progress in the future.

"You'll be working in pairs, basically the people sitting next to you. For two weeks you will treat this child like your own. These babies cry, need to be fed and poop. There's also a monitor so we see how well you do at the end of this. So if you had plans of cheating. Fat chance! If the results aren't satisfactory you fail, so good luck guys…As if, just don't damage the babies" Mr Freeshooter said while simultaneously throwing babies to every pair. I turned to Roxas again who stared at the baby blankly.

"What should we name it?"

The word 'it' somehow struck me. The last thing I wanted this baby to have was a gender issue, even though it wasn't real.

"I'm not sure…is it a boy or a girl" I muttered

"Boy" Roxas said giving a quick check, he gave a sigh and then smiled. "I know what we can call him"

"What?" I asked. I was curious to know what name Roxas would choose for a child

"Sora. It means sky in Japanese and it sounds kinda cool right? Do you know what I found out about it, when I was researching names on the Internet? You'll never guess Xion…Its an anagram of Roxas without the X, how cool is that" He said excitedly

I felt like punching a wall, why me all the fricken time!

But why was he researching names on the Internet?

A/N – Roxas why u name dat baby Sora? Lol. Whoop whoop another chapter done. I was going to make this a really long chapter but I've split it into two, so the next chapter should be up by tomorrow. I hope you liked it and just to let you know this fanfic will probably be about 30 chapters, so stay tuned. I don't mind constructive criticism, and I may write a separate fic but by Roxas' and Kairi's point of view, its just a thought though, so Celestial Dragon you may find out why Roxas got that detention. Anyway Mr Freeshooter is Xigbar just to let you know and I'm so glad so many people are enjoying this, and Riku. He's coming up soon trust me X).

Please fave follow and review, and thanks for all the support

P.S – Sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors.


	9. Chapter 9

Intersex Chapter 9

A/N- Happy new month guys and here's a new chappie, it's a proper continuation of the previous chapter so it's a bit weird at the beginning but enjoy. Also 25 days till Xmas woooohooo! (sorry I'm a bit of an Xmas fanatic, I may do a Christmas chapter…if I feel it has a place anyway) Also thanks for the phenomenal response guys . It really makes my day, and I'm loving all your ideas on whats going on, I would tell you but that would ruin the plot now ;D. Enjoy

I couldn't believe of all the millions of names in the world Roxas had to pick Sora. I tried to show as if I didn't mind though.

"So I see what you do in your spare time" I muttered slyly

"Pfft! That's not the only thing I do in my spare time" Roxas retorted

"Well what else do you do?"

"You'll have to make babies with me to find out" Roxas said with a pervish kind of grin

My following look of complete disgust and disappointment in my face, made him rethink what he just said.

"You know I didn't mean that" Roxas said looking at the floor sheepishly "I guess I've been pretty good at offending you recently Xion."

"You are good at offending me, but you're one of the best to make me smile also"

I think when I said that, both Roxas decided to take this baby project just a bit more seriously. Roxas held the plastic baby in his hands and then smiled towards me.

"Sora it is?" Roxas asked

"Definitely"

Then the baby started to cry

We were given necessary items like bottles, blankets, nappies and a buggy and had to carry them for the rest of the day. Roxas and I decided to take it in turns by days, and meet up at certain points of the day, to take care of the baby together. School today was nice though. Despite Roxas' outburst he helped carry 'Sora' and fed him, I couldn't help but be somewhat proud of him. At the end of the day we walked home together and I pushed the buggy as Roxas held the baby bag. To think this was all for a doll too, but I thought to complement Roxas for all his help today.

"You'll be a great dad one day"

"Not as good as a mother you'll be"

I felt as if that comment was a like a kiss and a kick at the same time. God knows if I'm gonna even be a mother, but the fact I may be a good one made me feel nice inside. We decided to take a detour while walking home and went to the market place, just to spend some time together. Roxas bought a sea salt ice cream for himself and me, and we sat by a nearby bench.

"We should spend more time like this Xion…just the two of us. It's nice, even if we don't talk sometimes your serene behaviour; it makes me feel at ease.

My life is nothing but serene, I thought to myself, but I found the compliment lovely.

"We should spend more time together Roxas, your presence makes me feel at ease" I said to him in response, I did agree with him in some respect I liked Roxas' company, even if we didn't talk

"Even though recently I've been offending you?" Roxas asked

"Its just a passing phase for me, don't be so harsh on yourself." When I said that, I saw Roxas' face relax as if some weight had been lifted off his shoulders. I was about to thank him for the sea salt ice cream when I heard someone call for me.

"Hey Xion!"

I turned, and my face paled for the billionth time.

It was Riku yet again, however he looked pretty good, even better when I first saw him. He had is hair in a ponytail and his Abercrombie t- shirt was tight enough so his muscles were visible…what am I saying, I don't need more fuck ups in my life.

"Hey Riku" I said smiling. I couldn't be rude this time round so I shook his hand, and complimented him on his shirt.

"Thanks Xion. How have things been going for you?…May I say you are looking beautiful today"

I couldn't help but blush, he was being so nice, and I was just being a bitch and avoiding him, so I got a paper and pen from my bag and quickly scribbled my number on it.

"Sorry I lost yours" I lied handing him mine.

He laughed and smiled at me "no worries Shi, I guess people as beautiful as you get tons of numbers from guys and I just happen to be one of those many."

I couldn't believe how much of a smooth talker Riku was, but I not gonna lie I was getting pretty swayed by his talking. It wasn't until Roxas gave a loud cough that I remembered he was there in the first place. Riku averted his gaze to Roxas and smiled.

"So are you Xion's.."

"I'm her best friend" Roxas said coldly "How do you know Xion?"

"I just met her two Sunday's ago, and couldn't stop thinking about her since" he said averting his gaze to me

My face flared, I'd never had a guy take this much notice in me before, and it gave me a real ego boost. I felt so comfortable around him I didn't realise my arm was around him. Riku didn't seem to mind though. Roxas seemed like he was getting more and more angry about how we looked together.

"It's nice to meet you Riku" Roxas mumbled not looking him in the face

"Likewise" Riku replied holding out a hand to Roxas

Roxas reluctantly brought his hand forth to shake Riku's hand. After there was a bit of an awkward silence, until Roxas abruptly stood up.

"I need to be getting home". He said with his face turned away from me "See you tomorrow"

"Roxas"

"Yeah"

"I can take the baby home today if you want?"

"Nah it's fine" he muttered taking hold of the buggy "I'll take care of him today. Have fun with your 'friend'" The last part sounded forced, and his face was turned away from me in the whole conversation. I could tell he seemed sad as his shoulders were hunched, his hand sheepishly in his pockets and he was looking at the floor. I wanted to give him a hug goodbye but he started walking away, and I could see he wanted to be alone. I could have sworn I saw him wipe his face, or maybe it's me imagining things. I looked to Riku who was giving Roxas a confused look.

"Does he always act like this?"

"No, not really"

The conversation sort of died a little after that

"What's the baby's name?" Riku asked out of the blue after a few minutes of silence

"Sora" I felt my voice tremble as the words came out of my mouth. "It's for a baby project at school, where we take care of a baby for two weeks, and Roxas and I are partners for it.

"Oh I see" Riku muttered, he didn't really seem to be focusing on the conversation "Maybe your friend is just stressed, its probably difficult becoming a parent"

I gave a polite nod, I think Riku and I both knew this wasn't the reason why Roxas stormed off. I think he just didn't like Riku, and I wasn't sure why.

"My best friend is Sora." Riku said out of the blue again "You should come meet him sometime"

"Yeah." I muttered, giving a sly grin

If only he knew…

Even though it was chaotic at times it was kind of cool living two lives. But in a sense I was screwing so many people over. I turned to Riku who was looking towards the distance, smiling.

"You know Xion, even though I haven't known you that long, I feel at ease when I'm around you. That's why I ended up looking for you the day after I met you" Riku said

"I feel at ease with you too" I replied. This was a partial lie. I did feel at ease with Riku, he was a calm guy and would listen to you if you had a problem. Well that's what I remember from as a child, and he hadn't seemed to change much. But on the other hand I was having a nervous meltdown, wondering when he was going to realise his 'crush' was his best male friend. It also made me feel guilty as Roxas said something similar to me earlier, before Riku came along.

"You just wish life had no worries right? And you could just relax and know everything was gonna be okay"

"Yeah… is there anything bothering you Riku?" I asked curiously, wondering why he would say something like this.

"Not really…just stuff, I guess, like every teenager has their problems. Like your friend that stormed off"

I frowned at that slight jab at Roxas. It wasn't his fault, and it made me feel even worse about what had just happened. I was having a good time with him and then I just blew him off for a hot guy in an Abercrombie shirt. Riku noticed my reaction and mumbled a sorry.

"Hey you free this Friday?"

"Why?" I asked. I knew deep down why, but I didn't want to show it

"I dunno you'll have to yes to find out" Riku smirked

"Yes I'm free this Friday". I muttered flirtatiously.

"Did you wanna hang out again?" Riku asked. I saw that his face was becoming rather flustered

"Like a date?"

"Maybe. If you're up for it". Riku said

I had to weight up the pros and the cons, but I knew was leading him on way to much. One date wouldn't hurt I thought.

"Okay. Just one date" I replied

"Great I'll pick you up" Riku said enthusiastically

"No! I mean. I'll meet you here, at the marketplace" The last thing I wanted him to know was where I lived.

"Okay 7pm?" Riku asked

"Yeah" I nodded, I knew this was stupid, so why was I doing this?

"Can't wait to see you there" Riku said

"Me too" I said, not knowing whether to be happy or angry at myself

Riku and I then started walking toward the houses and streets in Twilight town, when a part of me was shouting

What the fuck Xion! You've just fucked things up a whole lot more !

To make the end of the day even worse I held Riku's hand the whole time we were walking, and at one point, on the opposite side of the road I saw a boy in a hood glare right at us.

It was Roxas

A/N – Dun Dun Dun. Hooray another chapter done, and poor poor Roxas. I will put some more RokuShion moments as it is a Roxas/Xion fic, but we just need some Riku Xion drama. Just to say there may be no updates next week as, I'm on a biology trip in suffork and there are no computers, yet alone internet! I hope to put up another chapter mid next week but no promises. Thanks for reading and there is so much more drama to come. Don't forget to Fave follow and Review :D


	10. Chapter 10

Intersex chapter 10

A/N – Sorry for the long wait. I was super busy this week but enjoy this anyways and thank you FlightfootKeyseeker for pointing out the punctuation errors, Sorry if there are any in this chapter, and I don't mind constructive criticism :D

"So is it true the mansion just outside twilight town is haunted?" Kairi asked taking a mouthful of crisps

"Yeah that's what I've heard. It's one of the seven wonders of twilight town"

"Wait, they're seven? This has to be part of my project" Kairi exclaimed excitedly scribbling in her notepad. I was glad she was better than the last time I saw her. Today she was more radiant and lively, which I liked. I was happy to have her to talk to, as things with Roxas hadn't been going on too well. He'd started to avoid me whenever possible, only to come to talk to me when I had to take care of our baby. He had stated to wear hoods all the time, and he stopped smiling. I knew it had to do with the whole Riku thing, but then it made me wonder.

How much did he hear?

Did he never actually leave and just spy on me? If so I would find that quite betraying, but I cant blame him. I quickly erased those thoughts and looked back at Kairi who was now reading peacefully. I wanted to ask her out for tea or a coffee. (again)

But I had a date with Riku

I glanced at my watch. I had to meet Riku at 7, so I had to leave at about 4 so I had time to get ready I thought; it was around 3:30pm so I had to leave sometime soon. Although I didn't really want to. I tapped Kairi to get her attention.

"Yes Sora" She answered smiling

"Er I have to go soon" I mumbled I felt bad as things were only kicking off but I had a lot on my plate at the moment, and ironically it was all my fault.

Kairi sighed "but you just got here, and it's Friday." She leaned in closer to me "I wanted to spend more time with you." She said somewhat seductively

I gulped. It was a very tempting offer, but since I was stupid enough to go with Riku on a date. The least I could do is show up. I held Kairi's hand and shook my head.

"I can't Kairi, I have tons of homework to do, and a project."

Kairi's face beamed " a project!" She exclaimed, "We should do it together"

I hesitated "it's a different project, we have assaigned partners and stuff"

"Oh okay" 'Kairi muttered. I could tell she was slightly dissapointed I kept hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"It's not like I wouldn't want to work with you. It would be wonderful, its just the way my school has set this. Kairi smiled at this, but frowned shortly after.

"I guess it's time for you to go" She muttered dejectedly

"What?" I said in surprise.

I looked at the clock again.

It said 4:30

I literally jumped out the libary and sprinted home, of course hugging Kairi before that. I just had to run fast as I hadn't realised how much time I had spent with Kairi. As I was running I wasn't keeping a good eye on who was in front of me (surprisingly), and ended up topping over someone.

"The fuck man! Watch your step!" I heard him shout

" Sorry" I mumbeled sheepishly. I looked up to see who I knocked over, and I felt like punching myself

It was Roxas.

I was so close into saying his name and asking him how he was, and being hysterical in why he was avoiding me and not talking to me.

But at this point I was Sora not Xion. Roxas was scowling at me, and I didn't really know what exactly to do.

"Hey! I said in an up beat voice "sorry to have bumped into you"

Roxas brushed his shoulders and mumbled a 'that's ok' to then actually apologise

"Sorry. I've just been in a pretty shit mood latley" Roxas said, and then surpisingly returning a smile to me.

"My name's Roxas. Are you new around here?"

"Er Yeah!" I said in as manly a voice I could make "My name's Sora"

Roxas' face beamed. I knew why, because our baby was called Sora. Roxas didn't expalin why he was so happy, but he didn't seem to hate me as much, well this part of me as he knows the other part... You know what I mean.

"Where are you going to? You seem like you were in a hurry." Roxas asked

"I…er….doctors appointment. I need to get home so my parents can take me there, because I'm like…sick and stuff" I knew this was not just a lie, it was a bad lie

Roxas didn't seem too convinced by my answer but it didn't matter to me, although I wouldn't have minded to talk to Roxas and just chill with him (even though I was a guy at this point), but I had to get ready fast, as time was slowly turning agaisnt me. I was just hoping and praying roxas wasn't going home or offering to take me home.

Thankfully Roxas nodded kindly and waved

"See you around ...Sora"

No problem

"Do you live here, or are you new here?" He asked

I gulpeed I had to be careful with my words, say one wrong thing and I'm finished I tell you finished!

"Yeah, somethng like that" I replied quietly.

"Well if you need any help, just call me okay" Roxas said handing me his number

"Thanks Roxas, I'll call you back. By the way, where are you off to?"

"Nowhere really, just gotta get my mind off a few things" he muttered as he walked off.

I watched him walk off slowly towards the bell tower, and I felt slightly bad for him. But I had to hurry back home

It was now 5:00

I ran light speed, got home and began to fling my wig and all my clothes off. Now in my underwear, I had to some suitable clothes to wear for this date. I picked out a pastel blue dress the came down to about my knees, put some jewelry on. I began to apply my make up, putting on some light powder, blue eye shadow (to match my dress) and some liquid eyeliner and pale pink lipstick. I then brushed my hair into a short ponytail, leaving my side fringe in front. I was about to spray some perfume on me when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen, it was so bad and sudden I ended up falling on the floor, kneeling over. It subsided after five minutes, but it felt like so much longer. I lifted up my dress to take a look at my stomach to see if I could spot anything different, and apart from the embarrassing amount of body hair on it, it looked fine.

It's probably nothing Xion I thought to myself. I put on some small blue heels grabbed my purse and headed down. Unfortunately I couldn't escape my parents, and it was the last thing I needed right now, as it was heading towards 6:30.

"You look nice Shi. Where are off to" My dad asked

"A date" I mumbled. I didn't want to say anymore, as I had no time and telling them I was going on a date with Riku, who was my best friend as a child, a male child, it would seriously fuck them up.

"Who with?"

Before I was able to answer, my mum interrupted me

"Your father and I are going out tonight… just to spend some time with each other, we won't be back till tomorrow, so take keys with you, and if anything happens calls us, we'll be leaving by about 8pm" My mum said calmly

I nodded to both my parents and smiled. At least they were still being sort of lovey dovey with each other, well I guess they needed too after all this drama I had been causing recently, and in some ways it was better for me as my dad went and hugged my mum and began to smooch each others faces off, so the fact I was going on a date had now slipped their minds. I checked that my keys were in my bag and headed out for my date.

With Riku.

I ended up getting to the Market place just after 7 and I saw Riku dressed in a white shirt with stonewashed jeans. He saw me headed towards me and he up walked to meet me.

"Hey Shi" He said grabbing me in a delicate hug. He smelt of strong cologne, which I found slightly repulsive but nice at the same time, as I could see that he had put effort into our date.

"Hey Riku. How are you?"

"Great, because I can now see your beautiful face" He replied coolly

My cheeks burned slightly and I giggled at his complement, however a part of me wanted to punch and sware at myself, and ask why the fuck was I doing this.

So I decided to brush it off.

Riku held my hand grinned at me "You ready to go Shi?"

"Yeah, where too?" I asked. I was pretty curious about this as Riku was still kind of new to Twilight town and I wasn't sure what places he knew, but was guessing something generic like the cinema.

In fact it was just a restaurant. A pizza place to be exact, called Pinocchio's Pizzas. I'd known about it but I never really visited there so it would be good to try it out. We went in and sat in a nice corner in the back of the restaurant. We then began to talk about trivial things like favorite colors, subjects at school when I heard someone shouting

"XION ! IS THAT YOU?"

As so many chaotic things had been happening to me I felt like this was just going to be something added to a list, and to my worst expectation.

It was Axel.

I swore under my breath and forced out a smile for Axel. It wasn't like I was disappointed to see him. It was only not in this situation I didn't want to see him. Axel could clearly tell that I was on a date and what probably annoyed him the most was that I wasn't going out with Roxas. Axel then arrived to us in a red collar shirt with a nametag Axel on it, so I guessed he had gotten a job to work here.

Here of all the fucking places in the world.

Riku however didn't seem to be too thrilled to see Axel, as his face somewhat darkened as he approached us, Axel similarly didn't seem to be comfortable with Riku being here either as he totally ignored him and focused on me.

"Er hey Axel this is Riku. He's my date to…"

"Yeah I figured that" Axel muttered "But how are you Xion? And may a say you look great in that dress"

"Thanks Axel. Er Riku this is my good friend Ax.."

"Yeah I heard baby. Nice to meet you" Riku said putting an arm around my shoulder. What I found really weird was how he cut me off and called me baby as it seemed kind of forced. Axel was about to ask me something more but he was called to serve another table and had to leave. Things were bit silent after that. We talked slightly, but the atmosphere felt tense like something needed to come out but wasn't. Axel would give me the occasional wave but that was it, and Riku went all trivial on how the weather was and that Twilight town seemed nice, giving the occasional glance to see if Axel was looking. I wanted to ask if Riku knew Axel, but I wasn't so sure, but how does he know him and why can't they get along. If not to make things worse. My abdominal pains came back. We barley had the starter but Riku suggested we go home, and I felt kind of disappointed. Sure I shouldn't be going out with Riku in the first place, but I'd put all this mad effort to go on this date, for it to end in a crappy way like this. Riku was so out of it he didn't even offer to walk me home (thankfully), so I had to make my own way at 8:30pm. Where it was dark cold and pretty lonely. I thought back about Kairi and regretted leaving her in the library. Spending my Friday with her would be way more worth than this. I thought of calling her up, but the pains were not reducing, in fact they were increasing. I had never felt like this before and felt as if my insides were being ripped and pressed from the inside out to the extent that I could no longer concentrate. At this point I wasn't even walking home anymore, I was on the floor kneeling over. I got all my energy and found a bench to lie on. I clutched my stomach tightly as the pain stayed. I wanted to call someone. My mum? My dad? Kairi? Roxas but…

I couldn't think after that, as I collapsed and my world went black.

A/N – What happened to Xion? Yep another chapter done, my longest one of this fanfic. Sorry for it being quite busy as lots of stuff is going on, but hopefully you understand it and enjoy it too. I'll update by next week hopefully and thank you some much again for the feedback but don't forget to Follow Fave and Review and also 10 days till Xmas Woooooooooo! Like do you get it 10 days till Xmas 10 chapters of Intersex – I'm sorry it's a terrible joke but I had to say it. Also sorry for grammatical errors as this was slightly rushes and sorry if the writing isn't great. Anyway have a great week :D


	11. Chapter 11

Intersex Chapter 11

A/N – Hi guys this a short chappie but enjoy, and CelestialDragon, Xion is about 15, but I may make her 16 just to let you know . Also Merry Christmas

As I regained my conciseness, I saw a figure hovering over me.

"Roxas?"… I muttered slowly

I then felt someone take a quick jolt back, and as I opened my eyes clearly, as I thought I saw Roxas, in an old T-shirt and worn down jeans. I realised I was lying down, what then shocked me was that I was in a bed

In Roxas' room

"It's not what you think Xion!" Roxas blurted out with his cheeks flaring red.

All I could give him was a look of sheer confusion. Roxas took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair as if he was trying to think of an appropriate way to say what happened, without looking horribly dodgy.

"I was taking a walk in the park" Roxas started off

"Likely story" I blurted out, I don't even know why I said that, I think I was mad and wanted to take out me stress.

"Will you let me finish!" Roxas retaliated brashly.

I nodded silently, and let him carry on.

"Anyway I saw you on a bench sleeping clutching your stomach, and I didn't know what to do and I called home and no one was there so…

"What?" I asked

"I carried you and took you to my place" He mumbled sheepishly

"Then why am I in your room?"

Roxas sighed I felt as if he was loosing his patience " I took you to the living room, and got you some blankets and stuff and then you kept on falling off the couch, I wanted you to sit a bit upright but you wouldn't and you would moan in pain. I had enough of that, so I decided to take you to my room"

…

Roxas tried to take back those last words he said as they sounded horribly wrong.

"I thought you might be comfortable in a bed, and as I predicted, once I put you there you were sleeping peacefully. There that's it, no sexual manipulation whatsoever"

I nodded and muttered a small thanks to him, to be honest this could have ended a hell of a lot worse so I was grateful, Roxas was there to help to me out, and on the plus side, my stomach stopped hurting,

But I was incredibly hungry, as a moment later my stomach let out a huge growl, I laughed, not really knowing what else to do, with Roxas doing the same. I thought it would be rude to ask Roxas for food, so I decided to suggest that I head back home. At that moment however it also hit me that it was no longer Friday, and Saturday was here. Roxas however insisted I stay and brought me up some cereal. When I started eating I realised I was starving, as I devoured everything in a matter of minutes. Roxas just watched me patently, which was a bit weird, but comforting at the same time.

"Sora's doing okay" He mumbled

I almost chocked on the last piece of cereal when I realised Roxas was talking about the baby .

"That's good, I can take care of him tomorrow if you want?" I asked

"yeah that would be cool… You know yesterday Xion. I met a guy with the exact same name as our 'kid' and he reminded me a bit of you"

I cringed. Ironically it was technically me he met but as my 'male self' I nodded and gave a trivial answer of what a coincidence it was, and how it must have been pretty cool. After that Roxas suggested we spend the day together, as his parents were out and, I doubted my parents would be back till tis evening, additionally it would keep me occupied, without thinking about what happened with Riku and Axel. Part of me wanted to tell Roxas but another part said to keep it to myself.

So I did.

I didn't bother going home and changing. I just got out of Roxas' bed and left with him praying I didn't smell too bad. Roxas was already dressed, so I guessed he had gotten ready a long time ago, or I was asleep for ages.

Probably a combination of both.

Throughout the day Roxas and I just hung around Twilight town, fed a couple of pigeons and talked like we were long lost friends. By around 4 in the afternoon Roxas and I headed to the bell tower and he bought me some sea salt ice cream to eat. For a while we said nothing but, as I glanced at him every couple of minutes, the smile on his face indicated he was fine. My parents texted me asking me where I was so I texted them back to assure them I was safe. I then paused and thought about school, Riku, Kairi and Roxas and thought how long can I keep this up for, as there's only so much more I can handle, but I also felt I had gone too far to go back on myself, I sighed and watched the sun starting to set with all the warm colours blending into the sky.

"Axels birthday is coming up soon" Roxas mumbled

"Oh yeah!" I muttered astonished, and then I felt kind of bad again. I had been so warped in my on life I'd forgotten about Axels birthday, I mean he was going to be 18 for goodness sakes. He was my best friend and we had to something for him, I just wasn't so sure what.

"We can try throw him a party?" I suggested

"Maybe" Roxas replied "I think Axel would like that kind of thing"

"Hey we could rent a club?"

Roxas laughed at my response, but it wasn't a mocking laugh, more of a laugh where you admire what someone has said even though it sounds so ridiculous.

"Xion we're too young, great idea but it'll never work, maybe just sitting on the top of this tower eating ice cream will be a good enough birthday for Axel. It's the people that make the party at the end of the day, and spending it with people you care about is better than any venue"

"You're right Roxas, but I still feel we should do something, he's always been there for us, so we should do something for him"

"Something for who?" Roxas and I heard a voice ask

Both of us turned around to see Axel holding three sea salt ice creams in his hands.

Roxas cleared his throat "We wanted to plan you a party, for your birthday"

"C'mon guys, you don't have to do that" Axel said handing us an ice cream "I've already got it covered, you didn't worry your pretty little heads"

I knew Axel very well and I didn't think he had anything covered, and the look on Roxas' face showed he was thinking the same thing as me. Axel decided to then tell Roxas and I why the sun sets red and that it was that red light travels the furthest. I wasn't sure if that was the case but it was interesting all the same.

Although it was nice all three of use were together, something felt different, like we were all locked in our own worlds with numerous thoughts, that would forever haunt us and be engrained in our lives. Axel was frowning towards the distance, I was wrapped up in my lies and Roxas was trying to look into the distance but it looked as if something was blocking his way.

So I guess I wasn't the only one with a secret.

A/N – Sorry it's a kind of short chapter where nothing happens but I'll update soon and the next few chapters should be pretty interesting. Anyways Merry Christmas and there was no end of the world lol . Hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it was kind of boring. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to Fave follow and Review


	12. Chapter 12

Intersex Chapter 12

A/N – Hey next chapter, I hope you like and CelestialDragon you may still be right about your theory (even though I'm not too sure what it is) so keep hold of it for the time being. I hope you had a good Christmas and enjoy the chapter (It's better than the previous one…I hope)

The project was finally over. In fact I was pretty glad of it to be honest. For the last couple of days all 'Sora' did was cry constantly and I just about had it. I definitely wasn't ready for kids, for a very long time. I had to blow off meeting up with Riku and Kairi twice because I didn't want to leave Roxas alone to take care of our 'baby'. I was extremely grateful he was my partner though, as he was pretty responsible, more than I thought he'd be, but I think he was glad too for this project to be over also. When we had citizenship I realised that Roxas and I (well mainly Roxas) had done the best in taking care of our baby. Many other students had either lost their babies or neglected them so much, that when they came back they were literally dead and showed a red light at the back when Mr Freeshooter received them. The majority of students (excluding Olette and Pence) were fined, failed or both, and were lectured on how they would make bad parents, were irresponsible, and the list goes on. Although Roxas and I didn't get into trouble, lots of students started laughing at us, and gossiping on how we were stupid enough to actually do the task. Roxas swore at them which led him to get a detention and I just ignored them, the problems I was faced with were so much greater than some stupid students thinking we were swots. One benefit of completing our project properly was that we didn't have to stay in the lesson as we didn't have to be lectured to, so Roxas and I headed to outside to the playground or large land of concrete as it wasn't really a playground. Coincidently as we arrived outside we saw Axel sitting mindlessly on a bench, however I wasn't too sure if he was bunking or actually had a free lesson. It didn't matter though as the 3 of us were together just like on Saturday and there was no sign of Axels 'other' friends. It's not that I don't like them; they don't like me, well ones like Saix anyway. Roxas and I sat by him on the bench and Axel seemed pretty happy to have us with him. Roxas and I told him about the project and everything and how we did the best in class, and Axel remarked in calling us goody two shoes. The only kind of awkward part was when Roxas talked about how our baby was called Sora and Axel's face stiffened slightly, and mumbled something about it, but too quiet for Roxas and I to hear. Roxas to my dismay was going to carry on talking about our project and 'Sora' and probably add the part where he bumped into a guy called Sora (which is me) last Friday, but fortunately he remembered he had maths homework to do, which was due in after break. So 3 became 2 as Roxas hurried to the library to finish it off. I felt slightly lost at that point, as when Roxas was with me, conversations were pretty trivial, but after Axel seeing me with Riku, God knows what he would bring up. I thought we could talk about his birthday but he got to me first

"Xion?" He asked flatly not looking at me

"Yeah" I replied nervously, I wanted to change the subject, as I knew where this was headed, but I

"Where did you meet Riku?

"Just one Sunday when I was wondering around Twilight town"

"Oh…Okay"

"How come Axel? Do you know him?"

"I guess you could say that" Axel muttered giving me a glance and a weak smile

I wanted to know more, he couldn't be the only one asking questions or giving vague answers, was there something about Riku I didn't know? Impossible! Even if Riku was hiding something from me as Xion, he would never hide anything from me as Sora…would he, before I had time to ask Axel began talking again, but I wasn't to sure if it was to himself or to me, or both. He seemed kind of distant at points like he had his own problems to deal with.

"Why Riku Xion? You just meet him and decide to go out with him, what the fuck! You blew off Roxas for this guy!" He paused and turned to me, his emerald eyes were full of some sort of emotion. "I know a lot more about Riku than you do Xion, trust me. I'm telling you this as a friend …He's bad news" Axel said with a tone of disappointment in his voice.

Everything then fell silent. Initially I wanted to shout at him and defend Riku, he was my friend after all, before I'd even known who Roxas and Axel were. How could Axel just come out with something like that, how the fuck does Axel know Riku like I do, however after giving myself a moment of thought as Sora I hadn't spent much time with him recently, and maybe Axel has a better image of Riku as a teen, in comparison to my childhood image of him. I gave a sad sigh, I know sometimes things change but I didn't want things to change like this. Was Riku hiding something? Was Kairi hiding something? I needed to meet up with them quick. They would give me answers, I know they would, I could leave the questions for Axel later, I needed Riku and Kairi, maybe they could clear things up for me…hopefully.

Axel then cleared his throat bashfully "Sorry if that came out wrong, or seemed offensive, I'm just looking out for you Shi"

At that point I felt bad for Axel, and I gave him a big apology hug, Axel was pretty shocked by this but he hugged me tightly all the same.

"Don't worry" I said softly "I'll take your word"

Form this I could feel him smiling, I wondered if I would really take his word, as part of me felt like I was taking sides for my friends, but Axel must be onto something as Axel isn't the kind of guy to spread rumours or bitch about people for no reason whatsoever.

Then the pain came again. That same pain from before that made me clutch my stomach. I couldn't even hide it form Axel. Axel's eyes widened and patted my shoulder.

"Is everything okay Xion?"

"Yeah just a …cramp"

"A period cramp?" Axel asked

I shook my head violently and the pain wasn't going

Axel furrowed his eyebrows and then leaned to my ear to say something

"Are you…pregnant"

My face flared. "No Axel, that's impossible!" I left it at that because I didn't want to go into details, but Axel got the message and backed off. I then rummaged through my bag to get some pain relief and before I knew it there was no more pain, and it seemed to make me and Axel feel a bit more at ease.

We then saw Roxas coming over, smiling, probably as he finished his homework and still had time to hang with us.

"Hey guys. Did I miss anything?"

"Nah not much" Axel butted in "Just talking about plans for my party." He turned to me tapped his nose and winked, subliminally telling me that what just happened Roxas did not need to know, and to be honest I liked it that way.

I nodded in agreement with Axel's statement.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms "What do you mean that's not important? Throwing a party for your best friend is super important! Seriously guys"

Axel laughed and ruffled Roxas' hair "Little Roxy"

"It's Roxas! Axel, and I'm not little." he said frowning

"Anyhoo" Axel dismissed "As I have now had some time to think, I thought I could throw it at my place and make it into quite a big thing you know. My parents thought it would be a cool idea, and we could make it the party of the year, and everybody would be talking about it" Axel said enthusiastically

"Yeah" Roxas muttered sarcastically "and who, and why would people show up? Roxas asked

"Because I've got it memorised and everybody wants to see Axel" he replied

"That didn't even make sense." I said

"Exactly!" Roxas said in agreement "But when you come to think about it, it doesn't seem like a bad idea, does it Xion?"

"No. It seems pretty good to be honest, as long as I'm not being scrutinised I think it should be a blast" I said, I just wanted Axel to have fun and if this is what he wanted then that was fine by me.

"That's great!" Axel said clasping his hands together. It was so odd how his mood went form flat and distant, to lively and upbeat. "But there is one condition"

"What?" Roxas and I replied

"My cousin has to come to the party." Axel said

"Well that's okay, but who's your cousin Axel?" Roxas asked curiously. I myself wanted to know too, as I was shocked he had a cousin in general since he rarely talked about his family.

"Kairi"

A/N – Whoop Whoop some more drama, I'll update soon and I hope you enjoyed it, lots of AkuShi cuteness, but that's not the couple its more of a brother sister kind of thing. Also thanks for the reviews an some of them really put a smile on my face and make me laugh (in a good way ie PoooperScooper :D). Please keep them coming and have a happy new year, if I don't update again till then

P.S -Sorry for any grammatical errors


	13. Chapter 13

Intersex Chapter 13

A/N – Happy New Year everyone. I hope you had a great 2012 and have an even better 2013. I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter, hope this one will be just as interesting or even more. I hope you like it, and I apologise in advance for the pretty bad language in this chapter.

I couldn't believe it. Not Kairi, anyone but Kairi. I paused and gave Axel a weak smile and nodded whilst Roxas just gave a trivial shrug of approval. When did Kairi have a cousin? And when was he Axel? This also showed me that my initial thoughts on Kairi and Riku were right, maybe they weren't doing a project at all. I then had the urge to flood questions towards Axel, but I limited myself to just one. I cleared my throat and composed myself to make sure I didn't look to shocked.

"I didn't know you had a cousin Axel. How come we only hear of her now?" I asked

_why the fuck is it Kairi of all people I thought simultaneously_

Axel then brought his arm to the back of his head, almost nervously

"She lives far from here, and she's got a project or something like that going on, and my parents offered her to stay at our place for the time she's here, but as my parents work so much, I'm generally the one who takes care of her."

"Is she with anyone else?" I blurted out

Roxas and Axel stared at me after my weird outburst, and I felt like I just embarrassed myself completely. Everything just seemed so mish mash at the moment. If Axel is taking care of her, what does she do all day? Is she lonely? And what about Riku? Where does he fit in all of this? Axel just said he's bad news, and now Kairi's living in Axel's house, but Riku and Kairi are best friends? Things clearly weren't adding up, and I was gonna do whatever it takes to find out no matter how outrageous I appeared.

Axel gave me a quick glance and raised an eyebrow to me as if I was walking on thin ice, I realised I myself should probably be quiet; as the more I wanted to find about Riku and Kairi the more likely Axel may find out I'm Sora.

Now that would be a disaster as Axel would definitely have heard of him or that Kairi has kept me a big secret; which raises even more questions. Axel pretended that he didn't hear what I said and replied to Roxas and I that he had to meet Larxene, leaving the both of us for break. Roxas knew something was up but kept quiet.

I knew also for sure something was definitely up with Axel.

Roxas just looked clueless for a bit and then shurgged his shoulders

"Ah well. Axel's cousin can't be that bad, right Xion, and hey you may get a new female friend"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked jokingly "I think Kairi will be great, I'm looking pretty forward to seeing her"

Of course I was, but I was nervous also as I wasn't too sure that she was keen on Xion after that conversation I had with her the time she threw up in the cafe. I hoped that she would get to like both sides of me, not just Sora, but without her knowing that Xion was Sora.

Things were starting to get really complicated and it was draning me at the second.

The rest of the day was pretty good, as I spent it all with Roxas, and we started talking for making a facebook group for Axel's birthday party. I didn't know why we were getting so involved in planning this, as I for one hated over 50 per cent of the people that were invited, I guess it gave us something to do. Surprisingly at the end of the day Kairi texted me promtly, asking me to meet her. I agreed and asked to meet at a cafe, a different cafe of course,and as soon as possible, as I had to change and I wanted to walk home with Roxas. As we walked home Roxas abruptly came out with something.

"Do you think Axel is hiding something from us? Like don't get me wrong he's our friend and all, but everything about his cousin seems so random and out of the blue. I just feel like somethings up" he said, and you could hear by the tone of his voice he was irritated but confused at the same time.

I had two choices here

a) Totally agree with him and then Roxas persuading me to confront Axel and in the process of that I'm found out of my 'true' identity

b) Disagree with him but leave him confused which makes me feel guilty and sad for him as he must trust me to a certain elevel to tell me this, as he never dissagrees with Axel

I held his hand and gave him a reassuring smile " I was kinda thinking the same thing too as we don't even know how long Kairi has been here, but let's give him the benifit of the doubt for now."

Roxas smiled and squeezed my hand back "Thanks Shi, I knew it was good to talk to you, and hey I know you're not hiding anything from me right?"

I gave him a shaky smile and felt like the worst friend ever, with a guilt trip to top it off. It wasn't my fault though; whatever Axel could be hiding couldn't be as bad as having both a penis and vagina.

Or could it?

I got home and ready to meet up with Kairi, and in fact I was pretty excited, as I felt I had been away from her for too long, after my whole baby project. I was also crazily curious to ask Kairi about Axel, well I would just ask if she had a cousin, as Sora shouldn't know Kairi's cousin. Anyway I wanted to know Kairi's opinion of him. Did she like him? Was he funny at home? My mind was running through with questions, as I headed towards the cafe called The Cafe that Never Was. As usual I was early but I didn't mind waiting. I just sat by the window and ordered a cappuccino, when a few minutes later I saw Riku and Kairi. I was kind of surprised really that Riku was here too, like I was glad that here was here, but things may be a bit odd if I ask about Axel, but asking them both may actually give me better idea and perspective of things. Whilst in my thoughts I looked outside to Riku and Kairi closely and saw they were aruging? I wasn't too sure but I could see their faces didn't show any sign of a happy emotion and their mouths were open quite wide, so I guessed they were shouting. But what about ? It worried me as the last thing I wanted was to be in the middle of a fight between my friends. Part of me knew it was best for me to stay out of this, but I had to know what they were fighting about, so I quicky drank the rest of my cappachino and put my hood over my head (so I wasn't noticable as Sora) and quickly walked to the opposite side of them to where they we're facing. They didn't seem to be causing a huge comotion but there were a few people standing around so I tried to blend my self within them, but still being able to hear their 'conversation'

"What the fuck Riku! You do absolutley nothing you know that. All I wanted was for you to spend some time with Sora but noooooo, you go around looking for that 'chick' as if she's the reason we even fucking came here"

"For God's sake Kai, she's my girlfriend now, I will spend time with Sora, just not now" Riku said with an irritated tone.

"Your girlfriend" she paused taking in a gulp of air like she would break otherwise, like this was new news "Your fucking bitch of a girlfriend! You don't care do you. You don't understad what you've fucking done at all, all you've done is made a shitload of mess and left me to pick it up"

And then she slapped him, right on the cheek, and it was pretty loud too. I didn't know what to do as most of the fight was orientated around me, both of me. What puzzeled me even more was that maybe Axel was onto someting, I've never seen Kairi so mad before, but part of me went to Riku, as he seemed to care about me (Xion that is) and he seemed so hurt; well unil he called her a very bad word which I probably shouldn't repeat, let's just say it rhymes with runt. He then stormed off leaving Kairi in the midst of unfamiar people that had just seen her basically get humiliated, and it tore me in two, I wanted to help the both of them.

But then Kairi burst into tears, not like delicate sobbing, where the tears fall one by one like in those sappy RomComs, she was like crying with a river flowing from her face, kneeling on the floor, red face, and the bystanders did nothing they just stood there, watching Riku walk off and Kairi wallow in sadness, or some sort of pessemistic emotion. Enough was enough, I took off my hood and made a straight

B-line to Kairi, thankfully she was too absorbed in her own tears to realise I had been watching this whole time. I shooed everyone else away, and leant her a hand.

"Don't cry Kairi" I said reassuringly "what's wrong?"

"S..o..r.a" was all Kairi could say in chocked sobs, as she was crying so much. Now was not the time to be selfish and ask her questions that she would prefer not to answer. I needed to be there for her and be a friend. I picked her up onto her feet and hugged her like I would never let her go.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything"

She then cried even more, but then started kissing my neck, and mumbling stuff I couldn't really understand, well maybe I could it was probably that I found it a turn on and couldn't think straight. I let go of her and looked right at her,

She just looked lost, so I sugested that we go have a drink.

Hopefully she wouldn't throw up this time.

Everything in the cafe was okay,I bought Kairi a herbal tea and myself a cookie, we didn't really talk about what happened (well Kairi didn't know I was there) we just sat there listening to the lounge music the cafe was playing.

"Riku's just a fuckface. Forget about him Sora" Kairi spat out

I almost chocked on my cookie, as it was so absurd to hear Kairi use such language (excluding before obviously). I wanted to butt in but I felt Kairi was pretty emotional at the moment and it would be good for her to get her feelings out.

"I can't stand him Sora, he's barely seen you since he's gotten here. All he's done is neglected me for our ...project and decided to hang out and fuck a girl called Xion.

This was really tearing me in all directions. Why doesn't Kairi like Xion? And she is definetly not fucking Riku, as that would lead to another level of complications, with me of course. I tried to keep my cool and give her the advice she should hear, but she carried on talking.

" Sometimes I wish you and me could run away, like when we were younger and we would escape to those caves on the beach."

"If only it were for real" she muttered looking at me solemly " but no I stuck here and I have to go to a party next Saturday with people I don't know, due to my..." She trailed off and took a sip of her tea.

Did she not want me to know about Axel, well too bad that I already know, maybe she just didn't want me to be dragged into her problems; which she was clearly having, but that made me want to help her more. But now what was on my mind was going back to my childhood where I had no problems, and at this point I did want to run off with Kairi,

But I couldn't. Not without Roxas at least. I just reassured to Kairi that everything would be alright. She then gave me a small smile, to then go on a bitching rant on how she didn't like Riku's girlfriend, which I still found weird, as the concept of me dating Riku was obscure to Sora but so vivid to Xion. The fact that Kairi seemed to hate her made things even worse for me.

Too bad she'd be seeing her at Axel's party next Saturday

A/N – Woohoo drama filled chapter. What's happened with Kairi and Riku? Dun dun dun. I hope you liked it, but I may not update for about 2 to 3 weeks as I have exams, but I'll try. Happy new year, and sorry for any grammatical errors and that the chapter is quite long but anyway thanks for reading, and please Fave follow and review

What's happened with Kairi and Riku? How will Axel's party go? And where does Roxas fit in all of this? Find out next time on Intersex :D


	14. Chapter 14

Intersex Chapter 14

A/N – Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter enjoy, It's a bit short but still :D. The main reason for the long wait was due to my exams and then after writing the chapter on paper it just took me forever to put it onto the computer, also drawing got in the way of things. Sorry about that and I am happy people like this sofar and apologize for grammatical errors.

Over the next few days, Axel's party spread like wildfire, well mainly due to Roxas and I making a Facebook to promote it. At school we began to be bombarded by students I had never met or spoken to before, asking Roxas and I to go to Axels party, as invites were given by us. Additionally since Axel hadn't shown up in school, after he said Kairi was coming to the party, we were left to organise the party, well who was going anyway.

The reason he wasn't here was probably to do with Kairi, especially after that fight she had with Riku. Thankfully she didn't throw up this time at the cafe, but after all her ranting she started complaining of being tired and having a headache, so I decided it was best for her if I take her home. However she insisted she go by herself. I was seriously worried about this, but Kairi is her own person so I told her to call me when she got home. Thankfully half an hour later she did, but it made me think that she really didn't want to invite me over, as at any opportunity she would bring an excuse or insist she was fine on her own. Moreover she said nothing about Axel having a party and so I (Sora) was never invited. It wasn't like a bad thing as it would be impossible for Sora and Xion to be present as seperate entities, but it still hurt me slighty that she couldn't or wouldn't talk to me about her home life.

But its not like I'm telling her my problems.

Consequently due to Axels absence Roxas and myself became very well known, even Saix and Vanitas were being nice ( well just to get invited), and they had started to talk to me without being mean or derogatory. Roxas seemed to like the attention especially the female attention; which made me feel a bit at unease as these girls would come to Roxas in some of the sluttiest clothes I'd seen and flutter their eyelashes at him like bug traps, asking him to give them invites. As strong willed as I thought Roxas was, he literally invited the entire female population of the school, well those he thought were hot anyway. Also Roxas was pretty optimistic about the party, more than I expected, but I guess I could say the same about myself, but a concern of mine was how in earth everyone was going to fit into Axels house as I'd been there before, and its not a mansion; however Roxas called Axel and he said "we'll handle it" and Roxas suggested that not everyone that was invited would show up anyway. I was a bit more skeptical about that answer though. On Friday when I was walking to the canteen, I noticed Vanitas walking right beside me, and he gave me this cheeky grin

(What the fuck!) I thought

"Hey Xion!" He said casually

"Hey" I replied quietly, I didn't know what his aim or agenda was so I wanted this conversation to end quickly

"See you at the party" He replied winking

"Yeah" I said giving a small grin "see you there"

"Awesome…You know you're pretty cute" He said winking and walking off.

I stood looking at the back of him stunned. A matter of weeks ago he was calling me a boy and now he thinks I'm cute? I shook my head and frowned. This guy is clearly a pure idiot and I just concluded he was a player and definitely the kind or guy my parents would want me to stay clear of. However when I thought of players Riku flashed into my mind, but Riku isn't a player, but as I thought about this it brought me back to the fight Riku and Kairi had last week, and this also made me think of what in the world could make Kairi so mad. I know they're not dating or anything, but my logic on this whole situation can only take me so far and so rationally. It just seemed that the more time that passed the more suspicious everyone was getting of everyone and the more questions I had. After lunch Roxas called Axel to make sure plans were still going through as he hadn't shown up the whole week, but despite this he said the party was still on. We then decided that we should meet up with supplies at Roxas' place on Saturday mainly due to two reasons.

There was most definitely going to be alcohol at the party and my parents would die if I tried to store it in my house yet alone drink it.

Riku knew where "Sora" lived and God forbid if he decided to make a surprise visit and see his "girlfriend" there.

Girlfriend? The idea of me being Riku's girlfriend still sent shivers down my spine and part of me could still see the kid that would initiate mud fights with his best friend, and lastly sometimes part of our relationship just didn't feel right (despite me going on one date with him), but my main concern was that if he would or wouldn't be present at Axel's party. However I doubted Axel would want to invite him willingly anyway after the previous scenario on my first date with Riku, but it can't be ruled out.

Hopefully the complications at the party wouldn't be that serious.

On Saturday morning at 9am I was Roxas' house with black tracksuit bottoms and a dark purple t-shirt. I decided not to come in my party outfit as it was too early and due to the extent I was going to help (probably a lot) so I thought it would be better to change just before the party. Roxas was dressed pretty similar to me wearing grey tracksuit bottoms, and a checkerboard t-shirt. After a few minutes of talking about trivial things such as homework and stuff, Roxas enthusiastically showed me to the cupboard under the sink to reveal tons of alcohol bottles (as expected) as in an attempt to impresses me in some way I think, as he was grinning and asked me what I thought.

I wasn't particularly impressed. I'm not the drinking type, well generally I'm not given the opportunity, as I don't get invited to parties often, but I just wasn't up for this, and clearly as Roxas was excited that he had stored alcohol without his parents knowing, I knew what he was going to be getting up to at this party.

Well probably everyone in fact.

Roxas saw the disappointment, or disapproval in my face and his excited grin slowly turned sober and small.

"Hey Xion it's not for me…we can be sober together if you want" He said looking at me.

I smiled at his kind gesture but I couldn't quite believe this. I knew Roxas had been to parties before and was known for having too much to drink at times so much at one party he ended up making out with Axel.

Yeah, both him and Axel hadn't or should I say wouldn't come round to telling me that, and how do I know? Well I hear things, and it seems pretty plausible. Thinking about my two best friends doing that does peeve me off, but its in the past and there's no reason to getting mad about this. It's probably something they vowed never to speak of, and if I were them I'd do the same.

Roxas smiled and nodded at me after I smiled, and then there was a knock on his front door. I quickly took the opportunity to get up and open the door, to see who had arrived. Sadly and to my shock and horror.

It was Kairi.

A/N – Dun dun dunnnn! Hope you liked that and there is way more to show up, so stay tuned, I hope and I will definitely try to update for next week but thank you so very much for all your support . Just thought to put a little VaniShion in there but it is not a component for the story and the AkuRoku God knows, maybe yes maybe no XD. Find out for yourself in the next chapter of Intersex

Also Alex the point of Xion/Sora being gender fluid is spot on and sorry for the typos I hope I'm improving at least though X). Also Justice333 your theories…you'll have to find out ;p same with lightskiller. See you all soon


	15. Chapter 15

Intersex Chapter 15

A/N – Next chapter enjoy and Miwasaki Yuki Rin your comment made me laugh (in a good way) with the whole drunk Roxas thing, not something I would do myself though but is a hint to show what is to come, wink wink. Anyway enjoy, thanks for the response and apologies for any grammatical errors

There were many reasons I was shocked to see Kairi. I knew she would be at the party, but not actually here to help out, and also that our first encounter, well of Xion would be now. I felt totally unprepared, as everything hadn't gone to plan.

Well my plan anyway.

Just before she could scrutinise me, Axel appeared behind her smiling, but I didn't find it particularly genuine. As I was still in some stage of shock and just stood there, Roxas led them inside and then Axel introduced Kairi to us.

"Roxas, Xion. This is Kairi. Kairi these are my best friends Roxas and Xion."

As soon as Axel said Xion Kairi's eyes darted towards me and I could fell her analysing every part of me and sparing nothing, which made me nervous, but nervous in the sense that if she could see Sora through me. However a benefit of this was I was able to notice what she was wearing which was a dark blue sweater with leggings and no make up. This was a bit of a surprise for me as normally I would see Kairi taking more pride in appearance, so I wasn't too sure what to think.

But look at me. I look pretty crap, and it's not like she's heading anywhere important right now. But despite all this her face looked radiant and fresh and her eyes were so much clearer. It began to make me feel really odd as I knew Kairi didn't like Xion but I still found her exquisite and beautiful to look at, so much part of me wanted to take her into my arms, tell her its Sora and she would be okay.

I can't believe I just thought that. That's just fucking stupid. Of course that isn't ok! But thank God for Roxas though as he said hi to Kairi to break the tension and the ice between the both of us. Even though we exchanged no words and Kairi hadn't said anything, we knew what put a ridge between us.

It was Riku….But I still don't know why it was such a big deal.

Kairi shook Roxas' hand and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you…Roxas"

"You too. I didn't know Axel was gonna have such an attractive cousin though, should have warned me man, would have worn something nicer." He chuckled

"Well what can I say, good looks run in our family" Axel smirked patting Roxas on the shoulder

"Thank you Roxas" Kairi said politely "I didn't know Axel had such a good looking best friend"

I watched them chat in shock. If I had a drink right now, this is where I would spit it all out, well at this moment, preferably spew it all over Kairi. Who does this bitch think she is?, she waltzes into my best friend's house and behaves like a total whore. Well guess what Kairi, Roxas doesn't date sluts.

But why am I calling her a slut, Kairi isn't like that, and I should know that first hand, its just that she seems to be pulling me in so many different directions, she pulls to hate her due to her hatred towards Xion, Sora's getting jealous due to her flirtatious behaviour and Xion's jealous. Nope take out the last part. I'm not jealous. I have a boyfriend.

I wanted to hit myself, I didn't seem to know what I want, but it's not like I can choose at the moment, and to worsen things Kairi Axel and Roxas were absorbed in some sort of conversation that totally put me out of the picture. Then Kairi looked at me, but it was a spiteful look like, bitch stay out of my life.

I do not regret the idea of spewing drink all over her petty face. I had to butt in and butt in now.

"I guess we should be getting the stuff for the party, we don't have all day" I tried to said in as upbeat of a way I possibly could.

"Yeah you're right Xion, I'll head to the kitchen" Axel said and Roxas quickly followed suit, leaving me with Kairi.

For once in my life I wanted to be far away from her. I didn't know what game she was playing, but I wasn't gonna lose, and I know I seem pretty critical of her but I have never seen this side to Kairi and I guess it hurts me that she can behave in a way that is so detestable.

_And her hitting on Roxas_

Despite this I wanted to talk to her at least, so I gave out my hand and introduced my self.

"It's nice to meet you Kairi"

"Yeah…you too Xion" she replied coldly

I had literally had it. I had tried to give her the benefit of the doubt and she failed, but part of me thought, one more chance Kairi will come out soon, so I swallowed my pride and gave her the best smile I could, from Sora.

For her.

Surprisingly Kairi reacted positively, and her eyes brightened and her face lit up, I couldn't help but find it beautiful.

"You smile just like my good friend," She said giggling "It's a nice smile and he always puts me in a good mood even when I'm down…"

When she said down I saw her face fall slightly and her eyes became cloudy as if something was eating her from the inside out" It was quick, but long enough for me to notice, but something didn't seem right, and I was determined that the next time I see her (as Sora) I would talk to her about it. However shortly after though, to my disappointment her face darkened and she went to the kitchen to help Roxas and Axel, leaving me in the hallway, alone, as she collected food for the party.

I sighed and followed her reluctantly as I didn't want to stand in the hallway like a loner but also didn't want to follow after Kairi after the way she's been treating me, all because of my boyfriend. He's not even my boyfriend for God's sake! That's Riku's interpretation not mine, we only went one date and it was cut short due to Axel!

I placed my head on the kitchen table and closed my eyes, the weight of this was getting to me, how could I think this was possible, being not only two sexes but two people has caused me nothing but problems.

But I have to keep on going.

I lifted up my head and grabbed the disposable cups, when I glanced towards Kairi, who at no surprise was with Roxas, in her overly flirty manor flicking her hair, listening attentively. Whorish

Hot, but Whorish. I felt like at every moment my blood was boiling over in anger, hurt and jealously when Axel placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I think I'll start putting these in the car" He said holding a box of which I guessed was alcohol.

"Can you drive?" I exclaimed in shock. In all the time I'd known him I never knew he could drive, I thought he got to Roxas' house by the bus. I mean I know Axel is 18 and all but I didn't think he had a drivers licence, yet alone a car. Or was this just another one of his secrets where he didn't have a drivers licence and was driving illegally.

I shouldn't think that though, he is my best friend.

However Axel ruffled my hair reassuringly (but to my annoyance) and smiled

"Of course I can drive Shi. I'll just put this in the car with everything else and then you and Roxas can meet Kairi and I at 4pm, just to finish off preparing at my house"

"No problem" I muttered. I also wanted to ask about Axels absence in school this week, but he probably wouldn't give me a straight up answer, and I kept on getting distracted by Roxas and Kairi being together, and sadly the more time they spent together the more they seemed to be getting along. I slumped in the kitchen chair, watching Axel take boxes and things out of the house, and Roxas and Kairi laughing together, I felt totally excluded and like Roxas had blown me off for Kairi.

_Just like I did for Riku_

At that point I realised I did get what I deserved to some extent and sighed. Suddenly though Roxas headed towards me in excitement.

"Guess what Xion! You know Kairi knows that Sora guy I bumped into and says we can meet him sometime, you'll like him Xion, he's really cool"

"Very cool" Kairi added not looking at me directly

I literally murmured every curse word known to man under my breath. Why lord why! Clearly this plan of being two people was flawed from the start, but the closer I get to being found out, the more catastophic I realise its going to be. I nodded and smiled at them, and thwn put some boxes of food by the door for Axel to pick up.

"Well you could just meet him with me if you want too" Kairi said to Roxas, clearly loud enough for me to hear.

"Yeah I don't mind" Roxas replied "but it won't really be the same without Xion, I would really like her to meet him"

"I guess so, but she doesn't seem to enthusiastic, and Sora's an enthusiastic guy, I guess I'm not sure if they'll click, I am his best friend after all, and I do know him best"

"We'll see" Roxas muttered

I was sickened by what Kairi said, what kind of twisted game was she playing? She doesn't even know Xion and how dare she states what kind of person Sora would like. Stupid girl, she's just getting friendly with Roxas and insisting they see me...I mean Sora without me…Xion!

The audacity!

But I was pretty flattered for Roxas sticking up for me...kind of.

A/N - Sorry no cliffhanger ending here, and I hope this answers your question about why Xion is shocked flightfootkeyseeker , and I hope you like the Roxas/Kairi drama. Sorry for making Kairi a bitch though, she's just mad, and Xions worries are getting worse and worse and we can see her feelings coming through, pretty tough chapter for her, but more to see soon. Also yeah the akuroku thing was mainly a fangirl thing Celestial Dragon :P. Finally thank you for the reviews faves and follows and please continue, and justice333 I'll give you a hint of where you are, you're pretty warm, out of everyone's else's theories yours is the most accurate . Have a nice day.


	16. Chapter 16

Intersex chapter 16

A/N – New chappie. Its one of my longer ones but still enjoy. One thing that is slightly ironic is how CelestialDragon thinks that Kairi is being unreasonable whereas Flightfootseeker sees it the other way round. Both are totally valid but here's how they behave in this chapter. I hope you like the fic so far though :D.

I left shortly after, as I could only deal with Kairi's nonsense for so long, well not nonsense… my jealously just got the better of me and I wasn't doing much, so I thought it would be best if I go back.

No one batted an eyelid when I said I was leaving. In some ways it did hurt, but whatever, I was fed up this Roxas Kairi bullshit and I needed some time alone. I got home shortly after and decided to change. It was a bit early but this was going to take some time, I was going t make sure I looked as good as possible for two main reasons.

a) I look better than Kairi

b) Roxas wouldn't know what the fuck hit him…

That's not the point, why should I be concerned about what Roxas thinks, If he likes Kairi then fine, but I'll still be pissed because I guess part of me really really likes Kairi… the Sora part, but the Xion part of me is totally overriding everything I'm not _that_ jealous that Kairi is with someone else.

It's Roxas I'm jealous about.

I collapsed on my bed and let my face sink into my pillow. It doesn't matter I fucked everything up for myself anyway, he's not bound to me by the hip, and I'm dating Riku so me getting worked up is just immature. This does show I have some sort of feelings for Roxas.

Or maybe I'm sad because Roxas has another female friend, and I'm scared of loosing him.

I like the second one better, but enough of that I had to ready, but just as I rolled out of my bed. Those pains came back, it was like a nudging pain in my abdomen and I just wanted it go. Sadly my mum came into my room and saw me kneeling over in pain.

10 minutes later I was in bed with a hot water bottle and forced to take a nap. My mum was so worried she said I should see a doctor. I was still allowed to go to the party but only just. After my nap it was 12:30 so I had some toast and finally got ready. I put on a tight black dress that went to a third of my thigh, black tights (mainly to cover my 'boy' part) silver shoes, a chocker, bracelets, earrings, even an anklet. I then applied some serious make up i.e. foundation powder, eye shadow, blusher, false eyelashes lipstick and eyeliner. Finally the perfume and the bag, and I put in some hair extensions, my mum gave to me (since I was 12), and looked in the mirror.

For a moment I felt almost unrecognisable. I was very far from Sora and pretty far from Xion…well I didn't feel like me at all. But I thought I looked pretty good as far as I go with looks, I looked at my watch and saw the time was 3:15 and I needed to be at Axels by 4:00. I took a final glance at myself and headed to the living room to say goodbye to my parents. I knew I was going to get a response from them but not so shocking. My dad spat his coffee out all over his newspaper, and my mum just stared at me blankly.

"Xion. Are you sure you want to go out looking like that ?"

"Mum" I said sighing I don't have time to change, I just wanted to tell you that I'm going"

My mum sighed, but smiled all the same. "You look beautiful honey, have fun"

My dad look glumly at his newspaper realising he'd ruined it and then looked at me

"Be safe Xion, if you need us to pick you up we will, and tell if plans change"

"Thanks mum and dad" I said smiling "I'll wear a coat" I said grabbing one from the coat stand and left the house.

As I started walking I realised that I hadn't gotten any sort of text from Roxas. He said he was gonna text me so we could head to Axels together. Then images of Roxas and Kairi popped in mind and I got angry.

Very angry, but not angry enough to loose my composure. I took a deep breath and carried on walking, however to my surprise about halfway from my house to Axel's I saw Riku, hanging around the local newsagents causally. Part of me really was glad to see him surprisingly, especially when he smiled at me. He then literally ran towards me and picked me up in a massive hug.

"Xion" he muttered in my ear "You look beautiful"

I felt my cheeks burn and I gave him the sweetest smile I could possibly give him.

"Thank you Riku, are you going to Axel's party?"

Riku held out his arm and smirked at me (which I'm not gonna lie was really sexy) "I am now"

I linked arms with him and smiled, but then paused in thought. What did he mean by now? Was he not planning to go before? How would Kairi react? Even Axel and Roxas?

I decided not to think about it. It wasn't my problem anyway, I planned I was going to go out and party tonight, no worries whatsoever. I held Riku's arm tighter and smiled at him, with him doing the same.

"You excited?" I asked

"Yeah" Riku said distantly "It should be interesting"

The interesting part brought alarm bells in my mind and I guessed some drama was bound to remerge between Riku and Kairi, but hey at least Sora wouldn't be there.

Well as a boy at least.

For the rest of the way to Axel's house we just talked about how we should go on another date, but probably somewhere where Axel doesn't work, so we arranged to meet at the cinema next Thursday. Besides from that Riku just continued to compliment me (which I loved) and I would do the same, despite him dressed in jeans and a T-shirt saying 'Look but don't touch'

But he looked good all the same. The only part that was a bit weird was when he suddenly came out with a random outburst.

"I need to see Sora"

I thought I had become immune to all these ironic outbursts or situations, but no I stopped in my tracks for a second and then realised I had to pretend nothing was going on so carried on walking with Riku.

"I feel like I've left him out of everything…Kairi is right" he said looking in the distance "I've been a crap friend and boyfriend"

The thing that surprised me was that when he said boyfriend he didn't look at me at all, and let go of my arm.

The conversation was silent after that.

We ended up arriving at Axels by around 4:30, mainly due to me walking slowly for the rest of the journey as the heels I that was wearing were starting to take its toll on me. I rung the doorbell to see a pretty enthusiastic Axel.

"Wow Shi, someone put in the effort, just for me. You're too kind" He said wrapping me into a large warm hug, which was relaxing.

Now this is the Axel I remember.

Axel gave Riku a civil nod and led us both to the kitchen where Roxas was sitting with Kairi casually as if they had been friends for years. They didn't seem bothered by us entering, well only momentarily. Roxas just stared at me for so long that Riku glared at him, but Roxas didn't seem to care.

"Hey Xion. You look great" he said giving me a hug

"Thanks" I mumbled hugging him back. I was happy to see him but I was still annoyed he didn't text me, and also I was with Riku, and showing extreme enthusiasm wouldn't be the best move to make.

"What's with the cold attitude?" He whispered worryingly

"Nothing" I whispered back

"Alright…sorry for not texting you. I'll explain to you later" he mumbled

Another deserved guilt trip for Xion. I really have to stop underestimating my friends; I hugged Roxas a little tighter and then smiled at him.

"Save me a dance okay!" Roxas said enthusiastically

"No problem Roxas." I replied

It was only when Roxas and I finished we realised Riku and Kairi were just looking at each other. It was just like the time at the café where Kairi slapped Riku but more…calmed down, and since Axels place seemed to be all decorated, and everything was in place so the three of us mutually (although not conversing) made the decision to watch this conversation.

"Hey" Riku said sheepishly

"Hi Riku" Kairi mumbled

"How have you been?"

"Better" She said coldly

"You always say that" Riku said with some annoyance in the tone of his voice

"Of course I always say that! Why are you here anyway? I thought you said you didn't want to be with this bitch at this party." she said pointing to herself

"Yeah…but I changed my mind" Riku said looking at the ground

"Really, because of that…. your girlfriend" She spat out

"Yes and … Sora"

Kairi's face softened once more. It seemed like whenever Sora is mentioned something seems to change in Kairi. It made a part of me smile, as if Sora was coming through Xion. Also I'm not gonna lie she looked incredibly attractive in her hot pink dress, she didn't have make up caked on and she looked elegant.

It made me feel like a whore…sheer irony.

Nothing more was really said from that, and as the first doorbell rang, we knew the party was just beginning. I ran to get the door, as Roxas ran to get the music up and Axel

He had started drinking.

At the front door to no surprise was Vanitas, and then it really made me feel self conscious of what I was wearing.

"Hey baby, you new in town" He said literally placing his hands on my hips "Because damn Xion you are rocking it. I can barely recognise you"

For once Riku came to my rescue and placed a hand on my shoulder and glared at Vanitas.

"Hands off" he said coolly "now come on in."

To no surprise Vanitas had brought himself an entourage of people, and the house seemed already full with this first bunch of guests.

"Don't worry Xion, everyone will fit. You gotta relax" Axel slurred to me, putting an arm around my shoulder. I looked at him shocked, either he had been drinking without me noticing or he was tipsy on one beer. I nodded in politeness.

"Here Shi have a drink" Axel said casually "It's punch, no harm at all, well it has some alcohol in it but what the hell. I say YOLO." He said handing me a dark pink looking drink.

I don't what possessed my to drink it, but I think it was the excessive pressure I had been feeling over this past few weeks, the fights between Riku and Kairi. My feelings towards Roxas, Kairi and Riku. It was all too much, and when I had that drink, it was like my worries melted away, nothing mattered, and I was free form any restraint the world had put on me, including my dual sex. It was so good I took another drink of punch, then another, then another, and then my world started spinning. I started to go crazy but I didn't care. I was living for now. Fuck the future I thought, its all about YOLO. What I remember doing after was dancing with Riku, and Kairi in a weird threesome kind of thing, then Riku left me and went off with Kairi, or some chick. I then found Roxas and had that dance with him. It was pretty outrageous with grinding and groping, but I liked his touch, and he seemed to as well. We danced for ages, well it felt like that.

And then we kissed.

The most sloppy drunken kiss I have ever experienced, but it put me on a serious high. I wanted more, so much more. It didn't matter that the room was now overcrowded, it brought Roxas and I closer together, which was great. His lips tasted like sea salt and alcohol and it was sexy, I was sweating so much from the heat of others, Roxas and the blaring music. All I remember form that was me kissing Roxas uncontrollably.

And then being taken upstairs.

A/N – Oh yeah, what's gonna happen now? I hope you liked this chapter and can see the potential drama brewing. Well you'll see what happens in the next chapter of Intersex. Once again thanks for reading, sorry if there any grammatical mistakes. Please continue to read and don't forget to fave, follow and review.

P.S – Sorry if people found the last part of this chapter inappropriate, but this is rated teen ;P


	17. Chapter 17

Intersex Chapter 17

A/N – New chapter enjoy, this chapter is a little mature but not too serious, just to put as a warning , Sorry for any grammatical errors in advance, and thanks for all the reviews

The next moring I woke up in a room, well in a bed.

With Roxas

At first I wasn't particulary phased, as I was still pretty drowsy, but when my headache kicked in, and I was awake enogh to sober up. I had a serious panic attack.

Why am I here? Am I naked? Have I slept with Roxas? If not what the fuck have I done with him? I did my abosute best to try and remember, but everything seemed so blurred. I took a deep breath and looked under the covers to see what state I was in. To my joy I wasn't naked.

But I was in my underwear, and my penis was pretty visible through it, showing a clear bulge, so that was serious bad news.

I have totally fucked up.

I faced opposite to Roxas, brought my knees up to my chest and started crying, not like bawling, just silently with a couple tears falling across my face. At then end of the day I brought this all upon myself, despite me knowing I would be found out, it wasn't supposed to be like this. All I felt at this moment was regret and annoyance at my sheer stupidity. The room stank of stale alcohol and I felt sick. I wanted to move but I couldn't. At least the covers of the bed could hide my body, but I did in some ways deserve this, what do you expect when you drink alcohol. I don't know how long I stayed in that position, but once I let go of my legs and stretched them out I felt soft hands wrap around my waist, and someone bring their body close to mine. I stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed, whoever was next to me (probably Roxas) knew my condition anyway. I turned so I was lying down on my back but the arms were still around me. I then moved my face and saw Roxas, who was topless (and God knows what else and the covers were over him). He still seemed kinda drunk and his eyes were half open and he had this stupid grin, although I did find it kinda hot…kinda.

"Morning Shi" Roxas mumbled

"Morning" I mumbled, I really didn't want to be in this situation right now, but Roxas did feel nice, he was warm and his arms around me were really …

_Pull yourself together woman…man grrrrrrr _

"You okay?" Roxas asked, he brought his thumb to my cheek "You seem tense"

"I'm okay" I lied "I'm just cold"

Big mistake, Roxas brought his body closer to mine, so I was on my side facing me, and it made me even more self conscious, and then he kissed me once again. He still smelt of sea salt and alcohol but not as strong, and it was so irresistible I couldn't help but kiss him back. I let his tongue slip in my mouth, and his hands wandered around the top half of my body.

I had to stop this…but it just felt so good, I wrapped by arms around his neck and kissed him some more. I then felt Roxas' hand move to my face and wipe a tear that was still on my cheek.

He then unlocked lips with me.

We both paused and stared at each other for some time, and then Roxas spoke

"I'm sorry." He mumbled

"For what?" I asked, I was kinda disappointed we stopped kissing, as I did quite enjoy it, and its not like he made me cry

"I dunno… I shouldn't be doing this with you…you have Riku and I just can't-"

"Fuck Riku" I said "There's no need for you to be sorry, I'm not gonna tell him this happened" At this moment Riku didn't mean anything to me. It was about Roxas and myself right now, it almost annoyed me that he would bring something like that up.

"I know" Roxas said giving a weak smile "Its just that I- ….never mind"

"Never mind what?" I asked, what in the world was he getting at, because I had no clue.

"It doesn't matter" Roxas said "maybe you should head downstairs and see Riku, or something, I'll go see Axel and help him clear up as he proba-"

"Don't go" I whispered. God knows why I said that, but I felt so weak at the moment and I needed Roxas right now. If he left the guilt would just sink in even more. I wanted to kiss him again, and hold his hand, and at this point the whole idea of my ambiguous gender had left my mind now. Right now I was Xion, and Xion wanted, no she needed Roxas.

Roxas seemed to listen to my plea and hugged me, as I hugged him back, I felt Roxas bring his lips to my ear as if he wanted to say something, but then froze and brought his face away from it, and brought it to face mine. I looked into his eyes and could see

Sadness.

Before I had any time to ask him anything or hug him, he turned on his back and stared at the ceiling. I thought it would be best if I leave him alone, so I just lay there also, glancing at him every now and again. After a few minutes, when I glanced at him, I saw Roxas check himself under the covers (probably to see what 'state' he was in) blushed violently, quickly got out of bed, grabbed his boxers from the floor and quickly left.

Definitely not a good sign.

After an hour or so I got out of the bed and decided to make my way downstairs as Roxas was nowhere to be seen. I put on my dress, which now had ripped sleeves picked up my bad and went downstairs. In the kitchen Roxas was nowhere to be seen but I saw Axel and Larxene clearing up the kitchen.

"Hey Shi, have a good night?" Axel asked grinning

"Yeah it was good, did you have a good birthday" I replied

"Hell yeah!" Axel said grinning, "wouldn't have had it any other way, thanks for aski-"

"Did you use protection?" Larxene asked out of the blue.

I blushed violently and shook my head "No- what do you mean- Roxas and I never-"

"Yeah really" Larxene said sarcastically butting in. "Like everyone saw you get off with him last night and take you upstairs and then finally take something else of you…"

"I think that's a bit overboard Larxene, Xion isn't like that" Axel said smiling at me

"Xion isn't like what?" we heard a voice from the kitchen entrance.

The three of us turned and saw a completely dazed Riku standing by the door. He was almost unrecognizable at this point, he was only in his boxers, his hair was all over the place, and his eyes seemed incredibly cloudy and dazed, to finish off with this foolish smile, like a kid that got everything they wanted on their birthday. But when his eyes met mine his look slightly sobered up, and he almost looked regretful? He literally then strode through the kitchen and grabbed some milk from Axel's fridge.

"Is no one gonna answer my question?" He asked looking around, but avoiding eye contact with me.

Axel just glared at Riku "Where the fuck is Kairi?"

"Sleeping…pretty soundly last time I checked" He said smirking

Axel's frown just deepened, and this just seriously confused me, I thought he was fighting with Kairi, and how did he know she was sleeping? Why was he grinning when he said all of this? Why wasn't he looking at me despite the question he initially asked?

_What was he doing with Kairi ?_

It didn't matter anymore as Axel was now shouting at Riku, I'm not too sure about what, and Larxene continued asking on how my first 'time' with Roxas was, despite nothing happening (to my knowledge anyway). Then Roxas came downstairs saying that Kairi was throwing up, (once again), and then Axel and Riku ran upstairs to her aid.

"Whoa" Larxene exclaimed "So much drama"

"Hmmm" I mumbled. It seemed like I'd made a slim escape in me being found out as everyone was concerned about Kairi.

But I shouldn't take it too lightly.

Roxas started playing with his phone, and then I wondered where the fuck was he all this time? Was he with Kairi, but if yes then why? He barley noticed me when he came downstairs and hadn't said a single word to me, but maybe it was due to everything that had just happened.

So I decided it was best for me to go home.

My day only got worse when I got back home. Firstly my mum shouted at me in shock of the state I was in, and when I looked in the mirror I could see why, half my extensions were out, my make up was all smudged so I looked like some sort of drunken panda, my tights were ripped and one of the heels on my shoes had broken, not to add that I smelt pretty bad as I hadn't showered or brushed my teeth. Then my parents shouted at me again, because I didn't tell them that I'd stayed over at Axels, or called them at all. They didn't even bother asking me what I did. They just sent me to my room for the rest of the day. But thankfully it was 4pm so I wasn't grounded for that much of the day. At around 6pm I received a text from Kairi. I was pretty surprised as I felt like I hadn't heard from her in ages, despite me seeing her this weekend.

K: Hey Sora how r u?

S: Gd thanks, how r u?

K: Alright, what have u been up 2 this wknd?

S: Not much U?

K: Yh not much pretty standard.

I paused and stared at the text. Not much Kairi! You just went to party got super drunk (to my assumption), been a super bitch to Xion, Hit on Roxas and you just threw up this morning. Not much, not much my ass. Why is she hiding these things from me anyway? What does she think leaving Sora in the dark will do? I planned to text her to meet up, as despite her bad attitude to me this weekend I needed to understand fully where Kairi was coming from, just so I can help her the best I can.

I still care for her after all.

Woot another chapter, and just to say Xion has not had sex, just in case anyone was wondering. I hope you liked especially the Roxas/Xion part it and hopefully there should be another update this week and Sora will be showing up soon. Xion hasn't been caught now, but doesn't mean she won't be later. Stay tuned as there is tons more drama to be unfolded and tune in next time for the next chapter of Intersex

P.S sorry if parts of it were a bit raunchy/mature ish, but I just don't think its heavy enough to be M. Please Fave follow and review and constructive criticism is fine :D, also I may probably write a second fanfic from Roxas' and Kairi's viewpoint as I just can't explain everything through Sora's and Xion's viewpoint, but we'll see what happens.

Have a gr8 day !


	18. Chapter 18

Intersex Chapter 18

A/N - new chapter enjoy, and sorry for any mistakes :), it gets a bit technical at the begining but I hope you like it. My longest one so far in fact Also good news, its not as mature as the previous chapter so hooray !

On Monday I didn't go to school. Well in the morning I didn't. My mum and my dad took me to the doctors to ask about my abdominal pains. It was weird as I hadn't been to the doctors in ages, but it was about time, but I didn't look forward to it, as I knew they would propose the idea of my sex reassignment surgery, but I just couldn't decide what gender I wanted to be. Being Xion is great, but I was technically born Sora and that would always stick with me. Also part of me felt as if Kairi still needed me…not as Xion, but as Sora, and I had to be there for her, despite her hatred towards me... The Xion part. We walked into the doctors office, where a man with long blonde hair sat by a desk and shook all our hands.

"Hello I'm Dr Academic, or just Vexen, I see you're here for Xion"

"Yes" my mum muttered "She's been suffering from abdominal pains lately"

"Hmmmmm, well we'll take you for some check ups Xion and then feedback to you later today." He said calmly

"My parents nodded, and then left the room. The check up was as awkward as usual, as I had to have a full naked body check up. This always made me feel like a complete freak of nature, as my top half said woman and then the bottom half said man.

But that was only at face value. Between my legs I was also female, which made things weirder. Thankfully the only thing that didn't make it even more awkward than it was the doctor didn't seem particularly phased. It felt like forever though. They checked my blood, weighed me, poked me in unmentionable places, and then scanned me. After that I was told to put my clothes on and wait with my parents in the foyer. When I got outside with them, they asked me how everything went and then we sat in some kind of odd silence.

We were all then called back into the doctor's office about half an hour later, and we sat down inside to hear what was going on.

"Well basically from Xion's results, it seems like…her menstrual cycle is nearing" Vexen said calmly as if this was completely normal.

"What !" I exclaimed, It was almost unbelievable to me as if this wasn't happening. When I was younger they said I wouldn't get periods, it made me kind of happy, as I could have kids..well maybe. But it still worried me as I feared measures would be taken to make me one sex pretty soon...most probably female.

"She's going through a series of hormone imbalances, due to her male organ, and despite her having no testicles, she still seems to be producing large amounts of testosterone. What needs to be done id that we need to operate on her soon, to make sure her cycles don't bring any complications."

"wait you mean"

"yes we need to take off her penis."

I flinched, despite me hating it at times, it was part of me, not to add, it seemed horribly painful"

"Don't worry" Vexen said, as if he could read my worries" we will fix a urethra for her so she can urinate properly like a female, and she will be ale to still gain sexual pleasure after this surgical operation. However the choice is up to you Xion" he said looking at me "Would you like to be a girl? And if so once you go through this operation, there is no turning back, however don't worry, you have time to think about this, but for the time being I suggest you take this" He sad handing me some tablets

"They're birth control pills, but they contain oestrogen, this will stimulate your female organs more.

I nodded silently. I couldn't believe this it felt so soon and sudden, part of me was so excited to actually be rid of all my problems in my ambiguous gender…

But then Sora would disappear forever…How could I explain that to Kairi, or anyone for that matter. I took hold of the tablets and smiled.

"Thank you for your time Vexen" My dad said shaking his hand

"No problem, I'll see you in a couple of weeks Xion" He said

"Thank you" I replied weakly. I couldn't think properly as so many different emotions were going through my mind at the moment. Being one gender was all I wanted, would make my life easier and I knew I would need surgery at one point in my life, but I felt now was too soon.

I needed more time.

I really didn't want to go back to school after that, but it was only 11am so my mum said there was no way I was taking the day off. She dropped me off at the school gates, to make sure I went to school. Luckily it was break time so I wondered to the playground where people seemed to be genrally doing their own thing. So I tried to look for Roxas, as I suspected Axel wasn't in again. I walked around to try and look but then for once people noticed I was here, which I knew wouldn't be good news.

"Hey! Xion's here" Saix shouted

A rush of people then bombarded and surrounded me, and I just heard a rush of various voices, I couldn't possibly understand what was going on.

"Please" I said "What's going on?"

"Yo Shi, how you enjoy fucking Roxas?" I heard Vanitas ask

My face flared red and then I searched through the crowd of people for Roxas just to get some kind of help, as Axel wasn't in...again, but I couldn't see him.

"I haven't done the sort" I replied but no one seemed to listen, they just contiued asking more questions, pretty intrusive ones at that.

"Hey Xion, did you enjoy sucking his dick?"

"Do you wanna give me a ride baby"

"Didn't know you could get down like at a party "

"How come you weren't in this morning? You preggers?"

"Shi! Show us your tits !"

I then felt someone grab my chest, and I felt like breaking into pieces. Being violated like this just made me feel more exposed, and more vulnerable to people finding me out. None of this was even true, and who on earth even started this rumour? I then felt someone else touch my butt, and I gasped in shock. Although I was livid, it was one against a whole crowd, mainly boys, and I just couldn't do anything. I wanted to shout but it came out as some kind of squeak. Then I saw Roxas push through the crowd, and he didn't look particularly happy.

"All of you FUCK OFF!" He shouted

"Hey Roxas my man, how do you feel about shagging Xion?" I heard somone ask

he glared in response and held my hand, which was comforting.

"Look I don't know where or who you heard this from, but….its not true, despite all your thoughts, also don't harass my friend" He said calmly

"But c'mon Roxas, we all saw the way you behaved with her at Axel's, you were literally ripping her clothes on in his living room, before you took her upstairs to fu-"

"No. That…the sex part never happened." Roxas interrupted "What the fuck is it to anyway? Even if we did it's not your business, you weren't concerned with us before, and lets keep it that way!" His face was bright red now, and you couldn't know if it was from embarrassment or from anger…but did he actually rip my clothes off? It did explain why my dress was in such a state, and same with my tights but…

Did he know? About my gender. It seemed like he might have a clue, but just isn't saying anything.

For now.

Everyone seemed to disperse after that though, and Roxas was still holding my hand, and his face was still red.

"You okay?" he asked not quite looking at me.

"Yeah…I'm okay... Did you actually rip my-"

"Yes…kind off." He butted in "I'm sorry, I didn't sleep with you I swear… I guess I wasn't that drunk" he then bit his lip as if he he wanted to take back what he said.

I paused and stared at him "You weren't drunk?"

"Not really…I'm pretty used to alcohol." He said taking a deep breath

" Its just that you looked so nice and I really wanted to touch you and you came and danced with me and I guess.."

"You thought it was okay to do God knows with me!" I was getting pretty mad now. I never expected Roxas to behave like this, instead of actually trying to help me, he was the one that took me upstairs and took of my clothes, the worst part was that I couldn't remember what on earth happened. I really wanted to leave right now. I didn't want to even look at Roxas right now, I just felt somewhat betrayed and disgusted by him. I let go of his hand but he instictively grabbed it back and held it even tighter than before, like he didn't want to let me go.

"I swear Xion, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you…please I can't describe it but I care about you so much, and I don't want you regret anything, or ruin our friendship."

I squeezed his hand, I couldn't find words to say how I was feeling,my feeling suddenly changed, and despite my anger towards him; it was nice to have him here with me.

_Just like yesterday morning_

I shook off the thought; I didn't want to think of that right now. I know I could forgive Roxas but I just need to be alone, fuck school, I just wanted to go home.

"I'll see you later Roxas, I'm probably going to head home"

"Alright…sorry again" he said remorsefully

"Don't worry…we're still friends"

"Yeah…friends" He muttered to himself, and then instantly let go of my hand.

Once he let go I swear I felt almost lost, and part of me wanted to call him back, but I couldn't, as he already started walking off, hands in his pockets. It was like I couldn't comprehend my feelings any longer for Roxas. I didn't know how I felt towards him, but I just always wanted him near me.

I sighed and walked out of the school gates.

I went home and put on my brown wig, and a hoodie. I just didn't want to be Xion right now, so being Sora was my solution. I then headed to the top of the bell tower,

And just sat there

I just needed to think. Too many emotions and thoughts were running through my head, what did I do with Roxas? He never specifically told me, what's up with Kairi? Who do I like? And what gender do I want to be? Part of me just wanted to stay here on the tower forever, no problems, no drama,

Just me, and the view.

"Sora?"

"Hmmm" I turned around to see Riku in a worn out grey t-shirt and old jeans, and he looked pretty tired. I smiled and offered him a seat, on the edge. Even though things had been weird with him as Xion. I hadn't spoken to him as Sora at all, not since I saw him in the corner store. Maybe I could get some answers from him I thought. Or maybe it would just be good for me to talk to someone else.

"Hey Riku" I said giving him a smile "long time no see"

"Yeah" he said giving a dry laugh "how have you been?"

"Good. Could be doing better"

A lot better I thought

"At least things are going right for one person" Riku said sadly, I turned and looked at him, and all I could see was a lost teenager, and I guess I felt bad for him, everyone seemed to hate him for no reason. I wanted to hold his hand to reassure him. But I was Sora his best friend. Not Xion his girlfriend, but to be honest I had been a pretty terrible girlfriend, especially after Saturday.

"Hey Sora"

"Yeah"

"Do you ever feel like you've gone so far, you can't turn back no matter what, and despite you wanting to turn the clock back, the problems just grow, you make them worse and now you feel like your drowning and no one gives a shit, as everyone has just balmed you from the start for all these problems" his voice cracked at the end as if he was going to break down. I held his hand and squeezed it, as I knew he needed some comfort right now.

"Yes" I replied "I know how you feel" and this was true to some extent. I had lied to everyone and thought my plan of two sexes would work, but the issue of it coming to light just escalated, and I did feel like I was drowning in my problems, not just of me being intersex, but the emotional strain on Roxas, Kairi and Riku.

I could feel his pain and regret. I don't know what he had done, but I knew things weren't okay. Riku squeezed my hand back and smiled

"Thanks Sora. Kairi was right, I should have talked to you sooner, who figures. Hey." He said spontaneously "promise me one thing"

"What?" I asked

"Don't change Sora, for me or for Kairi, as long as you're here, we'll always be able to make things work, as you can always bring us together, and we- I love that about you. I never said this but all this time when you left, we never stopped thinking off you, Kairi and I would always want you to come back to Destiny Islands, but hey I guess we came to you." He said giving a sad smile, and I could promise a tear fell from his eye.

I felt like someone just shot me through the back. It was just like the time Kairi told me not to change when she threw up in the cafe, and I just felt so bad. Kairi and Riku needed me now, I don't know for what exactly but it was important, and getting this surgery would only make things worse. I nodded to Riku and smiled at him, with him doing the same.

I couldn't give up on Sora…not yet

A/N - ta da! I hope you liked it, I just wanted to put a bit more Riku in this, and show a different side to him, also Roxas isn't looking innocent right now. Also the whole hormones thing is true, and birth control pills can be used to enhance female hornones(normally with transgender people but also intersex people that want to be female). Most of this is pretty correct, I did reasearch, but that's not the vital aim of the story, but I did just want to point that out to you to say its not fictional doctors advice ;). The next few chapters will be full of drama so be prepared for the next chapter of intersex! Also I may write one from Kairi and Roxas' viewpoint...but proably once I've finished this one, as there would be too many spoilers for this fic. Anyway please continue to fave follow and review :)


	19. Chapter 19

Intersex Chapter 19

A/N – Sorry for not updating, basically this is due to several reasons

I was busy, and I still am as I have tons of essays to do

I got my Jan exam results (thankfully they were good)

I though Celestial Dragon's suggestion was really good, and I have decided to make a poll of what gender you want Xion/Sora to be. I have my own idea but I don't mind making two endings or making a new one. The poll is on my profile but if you don't want to do that just post a review of the gender you want or message me. Sadly it took me ages to figure out how to create a poll , and also I had a chapter plan which I have lost so this is just a chapter will be preview (It's a section from the middle). Enjoy ! The full chapter will be up soon.

Roxas sat with me and smiled. It had been ages since we could just be together with no awkwardness…well for now.

"How have you been?" He asked

"Good" I replied taking a bite from my ice cream, I was just glad he said nothing about the party or what happened. It was better that way, in my view.

"You know Kairi's not all that bad."

I almost chocked on my ice cream and glared at the distance before looking at Roxas again. Why Roxas? I know Kairi's not that bad. I didn't want to think about Kairi right now. I know I was going to see her later today, but that wasn't the point. Sora will deal with Kairi…not Xion, but Roxas didn't seem to be letting go of this very easily.

"You see" He muttered "Once I mentioned her name you go all weird and angsty on me, like you're glaring and all."

"No I don't" I quickly answered "She's just not a concern to me right now"

Roxas looked at me in a really focused manner, and then smirked.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Fuck no! Roxas I …" I trailed off as I couldn't really finish my sentence. The idea of me being jealous just brought back feelings from Axels party and …

I didn't need that right now.

Roxas' gaze left me and we both sat in another moment of weird silence, until he broke it again.

"I know you don't get along with Kairi…or more like the other way round," he said giving a dry laugh to himself "but cut her some slack Xion…she's going through a lot right now"

"What?" I asked and exclaimed defensively. What would Kairi be going through that she couldn't tell me? I thought she liked me the most, yet I seemed to be the one most left in the dark. How did Roxas know this anyway? I had to ask as it seemed the best way to get any sort of answer.

"How do you know so much about Kairi?"

Roxas gave be a blank look and raised an eyebrow.

I have her number of course.

The whole chapter will be uploaded soon, sorry if it seems a bit random. It's a section from the middle of the chapter , sorry for any grammatical errors and please fave follow and review :D


	20. Chapter 20

Intersex chapter 20

A/N – Sorry for the long wait, new chapter full of Drama so enjoy, sorry for any grammatical errors and I'll try update more frequently, also I hope you had a good Easter :D. Also 20 chapters ! about 10 more to go and I'm glad you are enjoying it so far and thanks for all the support

I agreed to meet up with Roxas the next day after school, as I just wanted to see if I could clear things out with him, and also I wanted to get my mind off Riku, for now. We met in the park instead of the bell tower (as I was paranoid I could bump into Riku and I didn't want to as Xion). We walked together after school in silence, as the school day was just weird. People had started saying things at me like I was easy and crap, and to make it worse this was all in front of Roxas, he didn't know what to say to people anymore, to be honest I don't blame him, but what still upset me was that, he fully knew what happened at Axel's party,

But I couldn't even remember anything. It made me feel like I wasn't in control of my own decisions or of my past which means I can't control my future because I don't know what to do.

But when have I ever had control over my life? Never I guess.

To talk about Axel I still didn't know where he was, as I hadn't seen him at school. I tried calling him but he wouldn't pick up, at the end of the day I had my own problems and I could only look out for Axel so much, but I did hope he was ok.

Roxas bought me a sea salt ice cream and one for himself, and then sat on a bench with me and smiled. It had been ages since we could just be together with no awkwardness…well for now, as no one had said anything.

"How have you been?" He asked

"Good" I replied taking a bite from my ice cream, I was just glad he said nothing about the party or what happened. It was better that way, in my view, as it mad things awkward for Roxas and mad me lose trust in him.

"You know Kairi's not all that bad." He said out of the blue

I almost chocked on my ice cream and glared at the distance before looking at Roxas again. Why Roxas? I know Kairi's not that bad. I didn't want to think about Kairi right now. I know I was going to see her later today, but that wasn't the point. Sora will deal with Kairi…not Xion, but Roxas didn't seem to be letting go of this very easily.

"You see" He muttered "Once I mentioned her name you go all weird and angsty on me, like you're glaring and all."

"No I don't" I quickly answered "She's just not a concern to me right now"

Roxas looked at me in a really focused manner, and then smirked.

"You're not jealous are you?"

"Fuck no! Roxas I …" I trailed off as I couldn't really finish my sentence. The idea of me being jealous just brought back feelings from Axels party and …

I didn't need that right now.

Roxas' gaze left me and we both sat in another moment of weird silence, until he broke it again.

"I know you don't get along with Kairi…or more like the other way round," he said giving a dry laugh to himself "but cut her some slack Xion…she's going through a lot right now"

"What?" I asked and exclaimed defensively. What would Kairi be going through that she couldn't tell me? I thought she liked me the most, yet I seemed to be the one most left in the dark. How did Roxas know this anyway? I had to ask as it seemed the best way to get any sort of answer.

"How do you know so much about Kairi?"

Roxas gave be a blank look and raised an eyebrow.

"I have her number of course."

"When?" I asked

"The day of Axel's Party, we got talking and I realized she was a person that needed talking to and so we exchanged numbers, but don't worry Xion, I'm not dating her, I guess I'm more like a friend in need to her" He muttered casually

"Hmmmm I guess" I replied quietly. I didn't really like the idea of Roxas having Kairi's number, talking to Kairi behind my back, and being 'friends' with her. It made me feel odd in a lot of ways.

Roxas kind of got the hint that I wanted to change the subject so he didn't say anything after that, he just paused and thought of what to say.

"You know I had I really weird thought" Roxas said shaking his head and grinning, almost as if what he was about to say was preposterous and unreasonable at the same time.

"At the party… I know I said I wasn't that drunk and all, but I must have had something because I swear something just recalled to my memory Xion"

I paused. I wasn't expecting this to be good or bad news, just news, as there wasn't much more I could do as my memory from the party was hazy, but of all things Roxas had to bring this up again, he really was pushing the wrong buttons on me. Roxas then turned to me all serious, his eyes locking with mine.

"Xion do you have a penis?"

I just shook my head rapidly and ran home, not turning back once. I could barely hear him shout back after me.

About an hour later, I was in the Café that never was with Kairi, trying to sip my hot chocolate and forget what just happened with Roxas.

He knew.

He sussed me out.

This made me regret going to the party even more than before, despite him finding the idea kind of crazy the idea was still in his mind and therefore somewhat plausible. I needed him off my mind and now, so I ended up calling Kairi to meet up with her as I needed to talk to someone.

But now I'm not too sure that was the correct idea, I felt weird, I had all these questions to ask Kairi, and I felt odd being dressed as Sora so shortly after Roxas asked if I had a penis. She wasn't saying much though, she was just nibbling on a cookie, but I could tell her mind was somewhere else. I seemed to be the only one without answers and I desperately wanted them from Kairi.

It's now or never Sora …ask her or you'll never know…

I took a final sip of my hot chocolate and cleared my throat nervously.

"Kairi?" I asked

"Yeah Sora" she said taking her eyes off the table looking at me soberly

"What's going on?" I said bluntly

"What do you mean? I'm fine" She answered casually taking her eyes off me

"No you're not. You're hiding things from me, I'm you're best friend, if you have a problem tell me, Roxas Riku and Axel seem to know something, so why can't I" I asked and I could feel my voice getting slightly louder, as I wanted to hear these answers from Kairi for so long

"You know Axel?" She asked with a hint of curiosity and fear in her face

Shit I mucked up, I thought to myself. Sora had never met Axel before, only Xion, I gulped nervously. I had to make up something and something quick

"I heard he was your cousin" I lied "You know I live here so I know like what generally goes on.

"Oh…really…It's just things are complicate…" Kairi said sheepishly

"What do you mean complicated! Complicated for others to know but not me" I stood up "If this is what or friendship is about then I think it's time I leave"

She almost instinctively grabbed my hand and I could feel her trembling

"Please Sora, don't leave…I will tell you soon. Its just may be hard to understand" her voice was shaking and I could see tears streaming from her face. I then felt really bad, I seem to be thinking so much about my feelings and disregarding everyone else's. It's not like I'm the only one with problems, but I keep on thinking that. I sat back down and hugged her…Riku was right Kairi needed me.

And I was going to be there for her, regardless, at this point she started crying even more I stroked her hair softly and whispered in her ear, telling her I was sorry just to stop seeing her crying, as it made me feel so sad. She took a deep breath and looked at me again.

"Sora …I'm sorr…"

I cut her off abruptly and put my lips with hers. I don't even know why I did that, I just wanted to show her I would be there, her lips were so soft like petals and I could taste vanilla chapstick and cookie crumbs on her lips. It felt magical. I ran my fingers through her hair as she tugged at my clothes. I didn't realize how much I had wanted to do this with her. I didn't want to let go of her. I took my mouth of hers to get some air and then looked straight into Kairi's eyes. Before I could say anything though…

She kissed me back. It started off pretty harsh and sloppy but we seemed to find each others rhythm eventually and let our tongues interlock with each other, it felt like forever…. but I liked it that way. We finally let our lips separate again and I let her nuzzle into my neck, as I stroked her hair again. At this point we both knew we didn't need words to express our feelings towards each other, our actions did the talking.

"Lets go" Kairi said in a husky voice

I smirked and let her lead me out of the café nodding. At the end of the day I still had a penis.

We ended up going to Kairi's place (well technically Axel's) and things ended up getting worse, well friskier. We were in her living room; making out heavily, so bad Kairi had taken off her top and was in her bra, which was undoubtedly incredibly sexy. However I still had to keep my guard on. There was no way Kairi could take my top off, I was wearing a binder and all but still, I'd rather be safe.

But doing this wasn't particularly sensible.

I got on top of her keeping my lips fixated on hers and let my hands explore her body making her gasp in pleasure. I felt like a completely different person. I was Sora right now and at this point Sora wanted to fuck Kairi.

But this wasn't really feasible or possible…well it kind of was but at this point since Kairi didn't know, this was good enough for me. I carried on, making her moan as she put her hand to my crotch doing the same…this was real ecstasy, almost so much I didn't care if she found out I had boobs. She looked deep into my eyes lustfully and smiled.

"Sora I l…." she cut herself off abruptly, her face paled and she jolted up

"Kairi what is it?…We don't have to do anything you don't want to" I said in a confused tone, I wasn't too sure what else to say but I just wanted to make sure she was okay, or at least get what was bothering her off her mind.

I looked at her again and realized she wasn't looking at me anymore, she was looking past me. I then turned around, and It was the worst of the worse.

At first I just saw Axel who stared at both of us with an eyebrow raised, but then next to him…

Was Riku….

A/N – Sorry for this being a bit too heated for a T fanific but still I hope you liked that, Tons of drama and way more to come, sorry if the writing isn't great but anyway thanks for all the reviews and sorry again for the long wait. I hope it was worth it Things get more heated so tune in for more drama in Intersex and please fave follow and review


	21. Chapter 21

Intersex Chapter 21

A/N – Hooray! New chapter and sorry for the wait, I am starting to get very busy due to exams being round the corner. I may put this fanfic up to mature though, as I seem to be knock the boundaries, but it also depends on your opinion too if you think it should or shouldn't. Thanks for all you reviews, and sorry if there are any grammatical errors, and Enjoy !

I sat there stunned in Axel's house with now Axel and Riku staring at me

Riku frowned

"I know I said Kairi needs you…. but not like this"

Kairi glared at him "I can do whatever the fuck I like, I don't have to listen to you, and newsflash I'm not yours."

Riku's face paled and sort of twitched at the same time, he was about to say something, but then Axel butted in.

"Well if it isn't the one and only Sora" He chuckled "I've heard a lot about you ...but I'd always pictured you taller"

Kairi frowned "Look can everyone just leave please"

"What so you can make out with your boyfriend!" Riku butted in

I got up "Maybe I should head home" I felt like things were getting tense and I wasn't making things any easier.

Kairi jolted up, "I'll go with you"

"No its okay" I interjected quickly. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my lower abdomen, and felt an urge to go to the bathroom.

"But first can I use the bathroom?" I asked bashfully

Everyone looked at me with an odd expression, as is came so out of the blue but Axel replied all the same.

"Sure, Its upstairs to your left" Axel muttered

I hurried up the stairs and clutched my stomach, I was beginning to feel an incredibly weird feeling in my lower abdomen, I wasn't too sure what to expect so the quicker I got to the bathroom the better. I got in sat down and looked at my pants.

It was red

A red spot, and then I realised…

My period had started

"Shit!"

I had literally nothing on me, and its not like I can stop a period. I frowned, placed my face in my hands and sighed. Of all days it had to be today. I wasn't even expecting it to come anytime soon, but I should have ben more prepared; the doctor did say it was bound to come soon. I literally just grabbed some tissue and wrapped it into a roll shape and put it on the panty line, and pulled them up.

It was incredibly painful and uncomfortable, but hopefully I would be leaving soon.

I headed back downstairs, and tried to walk as normally as I possibly could into the living room, and gave everyone a nervous smile.

"Hey…did you miss me?"

No one really answered me and I could sense the atmosphere was getting tenser. Kairi was now sat cross-legged on the couch looking guilty, and Riku and Axel still seemed to be standing. I wasn't sure what to do or where to go so I just hovered around, until Axel noticed me and then smiled. I wasn't sure whether to be anxious or friendly, but I smiled back at him all the same.

"So Sora?" He asked slowly "Where abouts do you live, since Kairi said you lived in this area and all, and yet I've never seen you before."

I gave a very nervous laugh. I didn't know what the fuck to say, when I come to think about it though it makes sense, maybe he clocked things…well even if he had or hadn't I was going to lie.

"27 Seaside drive." I lied

Axel paused for a moment and looked at me blankly, as if he was trying to sus me out and find out more about me.

"Really he muttered, That's pretty close to the school I go to, and I have never seen you there, how come?"

I had a bad feeling Axel was going down the interrogative older family member road, where I would be asked questions mercilessly, because I was close to Kairi and he had n idea who I was. I however didn't want t to go down this road, I was scared I was going to slip up, and my new period was beginning to make me feel tired, as well as making my lower stomach very uncomfortable.

I should have left when I had the chance I thought…oh wait I didn't have one. I smiled again at Axel and replied

"I'm home schooled." This wasn't a full out lie. I was home schooled, but like when I was 11.

"Cool" was Axel's reply "you should come round sometime, and maybe when were not busy we could visit your house" He then smirked at me

This was really beginning to worry me, he was thinking or plotting something and I just couldn't crack it.

I guess that's how Roxas feels about me…

At this point Axel's focus was off me (thankfully) but was now geared towards Riku and Kairi who were now once again shouting at each other. I was guessing that Axel was used to this, as he just sighed and watched the fight escalate. I was trying to listen carefully, when finally Kairi snapped.

"Okay! Fine! Now fuck off and leave me alone" she said storming out of the living room.

I followed her instinctively, and saw her sit in a corner. I patted her shoulder just to make sure she was okay, and if she wanted my company or some time alone. Thankfully she smiled when she saw me so I guessed she wanted my company.

"I'm sorry Sora"

"For what?"

"Everything" she muttered "It seems whenever we're together something bad or chaotic seems to happen"

I chuckled "I guess so but we still are together right?"

She gave a sad smile "Yeah….Sora" she said taking a deep breath

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you this, and I should have told you this a long time ago"

I nodded soberly, as I wasn't too sure what to expect from Kairi; additionally at this point her hands were shaking, and she seemed really nervous. I quickly grabbed her hand and caressed it.

"Don't worry Kai..I'll be here for you" I said reassuringly

She looked right into my eyes and then spoke.

"I'm pregnant…"

I had to go home after that. It was such a large bombshell and my period was taking its toll on me, I needed to go to sleep and make sure this a bad dream,

A very bad dream

Once Kairi made that announcement she instantly asked me to leave, and Riku just looked at me with a blank face. Axel unfortunately offered to walk me home, and although my persistent refusals. It ended up with us walking home together. When I asked him on why he was so persistent, he said it was to get fresh air. I don't blame him though Riku and Kairi's constant arguing would take its toll on me too, if I had to live with it.

The walk wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, as we ended up talking about games we liked, hobbies and quirky things we liked. Of course I already knew Axel's but it was just nice to see him again and have these kind of carefree conversations with him. The only thing that made me tense was my house, every couple of seconds I'd be thinking what the fuck am I going to do when I get to 27 Seaside drive, do I lie and say I forgot my keys? Will he watch me walk into the house? I wasn't so sure. The worst thing was I didn't know where Seaside drive was; I just knew it was a well-known road. It was getting pretty dark now and to get from Seaside drive to my house… would be a challenge"

Not to mention that my period started and I have only been using tissues and makeshift sanitary towels.

After walking for about half an hour or 45 minutes Axel stopped and turned to me.

"Your house ?" he said pointing to the house behind me.

I nodded. No matter what I had to say yes. I was literally praying under my breath that I would be safe on my journey home, but when I turned around I realised.

It was my actual house.

I stared at the house stunned, and then Axel and realised I had to lie. Even though it would definitely inconvenience myself, I just had to. I was probably so side-tracked while I was walking I didn't realise that we were on my road or even heading there. I had to set things straight…just to get Axel off my back. Nothing personal.

"This isn't my house Axel"

Axel laughed and patted my shoulder "Of course it is I can guarantee it Sora"

He then smirked, put his face to my ear and whispered…

"I know who you are really …Xion…"

A/N – Another several bombshells in this chapter, sorry if is too many, and the drama is really heating up. I hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the long wait. Hopefully I'll update soon but exams are nearing but you never know.

Have a good day ! and please continue to Fave Follow and review

Thanks to all those who are ! :D


	22. Chapter 22

Intersex Chapter 22

A/N – Short chapter but enjoy I have now finished exams ! woot so updates should be faster as I'm not doing much, so sorry for the wait but enjoy Sorry for any grammatical errors and sorry for the long wait.

I literally went home and slept so I could try and fool myself and pretend everything I just heard was a dream.

But no

I woke up the next morning shaking due to nerves.

For myself

And Kairi.

My face paled. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe it. She was NOT pregnant; the idea of her carrying potentially another life frightened me and partially made me think of those girls on 16 and pregnant, as Kairi was 16…and pregnant. I was definitely not up for school, but I didn't want to raise any suspicion with my parents so I against my true will, I got out of bed, and got ready for school, just praying under my breath that Axel wouldn't be in school, or just see me at all for the next 3 months. I then thought about Roxas. It would be soon enough before he finds out about my 'condition' and I just didn't know haw he would take it. I then decided I would pretend to go to school. I wasn't too sure what I would actually do but I just wouldn't be there. I grabbed my bag, took some money and headed out.

I thought that skiving off school would be easy, as I doubted my parents would find out, but no my life has been far from easy and it wasn't going to start any time soon. As I got out of the house Roxas was making his way out of his house at the same fucking time! There was absolutely no way of avoiding me as he saw me and waved to me as if nothing awkward had happened between us yesterday. I gave a nervous smile and headed towards him, (as I had no choice)

"Hey Xion" Roxas said "Have a good rest?"

"Yeah" was all I was able to say

"That's cool, you ready to go to school?"

I looked at the floor. If I couldn't be honest to Roxas about my gender, I should at least be honest about my intentions for today.

"I think I'm gonna skip school today" I mumbled

Roxas nodded "That's okay" he paused and then looked at me "Look if I offended you yesterday and you didn't want to spend time with me I understand, I shouldn't have asked such an intrusive question it's just that I-

"It's okay Roxas" I interrupted "You were just looking out for me" I know this may have not been the case but I didn't want him to dwell on this because the more he dwelt on this the increased likelihood that he would ask again. I would tell Roxas…just in my own time.

Roxas nodded and smiled "we can skip school together if you want? I'm not much in the mood for it either, and I'm pretty fed up with peoples questions on what happened at the party."

He was right, and there was no way I could just leave him after he'd been so nice,

And it would be nice to have some company.

Roxas and just headed to the bell tower with some sea salt ice cream and decided to spend the whole day there. I thought it was a good idea also, no one would find us, well except Axel, but at least if Roxas was here Axel wouldn't say anything…

Hopefully

I still couldn't believe it though. How the fuck did he know? I just couldn't understand. Would he tell Kairi and Riku? I pray not. It seemed like the more I wanted this chaos to end, the worse it became.

To be fair I was the cause of a lot of this chaos… but it wasn't intentional.

"So what are you thinking of doing for uni?" Roxas asked

I paused. It was so out of blue, I was totally lost for words. I'd always planned to go to uni, but ever since all this drama, I'd just put it aside, didn't think about it. Before I thought I wanted to do something in sports science as I did enjoy sports, but now I'm not so sure. If my life doesn't end now with all this stress, I may do something like biology, sociology or something like that, heck it would probably help me come more to terms with who I am and why people react the way they do.

But I'm not too sure.

"I don't know" I replied "something sort of sciencey, but who knows, what about you?"

Roxas took a bite of his ice cream "dunno, maybe music, maybe something else, I'm open to many things really"

I nodded in reply, I was happy that the topic was totally far off on what had been previously happening in our lives, but it also brought on a whole set of new worries, what was I going to do with my life? Would I get the sex change and be just Xion? Or would I stay intersex, and if so could I have kid or get married? At this point I realised the future brought along just as many problems as the present, and there wasn't really any escape.

Then Kairi popped into my mind.

I remembered when we were young Kairi said something about wanting to be a fashion designer, and myself saying I wanted to be a world saving hero or a spy. It made me wonder if she still wanted to do but, but even so how could she? At this very moment she was carrying a baby and I know there are some programmes and courses that have nurseries, but her being able to gain a career in fashion designing would be near to impossible with a child, especially as loads of travel is involved.

Well I think anyway.

I didn't know what to think anymore, and then I started wondering if Roxas knew about Kairi and that's why he told me to give her some slack, before I knew my mouth was moving before my thoughts actually understood what I had said.

"Kairi's pregnant" I blurted out

Roxas' eyes widened slightly ad then looked at me

"I know… but how do you"

At this point I felt like kicking myself in the face. Fucking idiot I thought, of course if

you say something that drastic he'll ask where you got the information from, and what

the hell are you going to say? Oh well I dressed up as her friend who's a boy and she

told me after I made out with her and Riku and Axel showed up.

"I heard…from Riku" I muttered

I know it was stupid but it was the only legitimate answer I could think of. Roxas

looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really? He told you…I wouldn't expect that"

"Yeah I know, but he thought I should know"

Roxas frowned "Fucking dickhead, you really shouldn't be dating him" he then

paused as if he should have taken back what he said but then smiled as if he was

proud of himself.

"Why? Riku's not a bad guy" I replied; however I seemed to be doubting myself

when I said it myself. I didn't think he was necessarily bad I just thought he was just

at a weird point in his life.

Roxas shook his head "Riku…he has no right in hell to date you, he has his own shit

to deal with, he's just dragging you down, he hasn't told you half the shit he's done

done, I'd tell you, but I think you should hear from the coward himself"

"C'mon Roxas I think you're being a bit harsh"

He chuckled "Harsh? Harsh? You haven't seen harsh Xion, but enough about your

Boyfriend, at the end of the day it's your choice, but as your friend…it's a crap one"

I didn't even know how to reply to Roxas' response, and in some ways I was very

offended. Did he just say I made crap decisions? Even so that's no way to address

your friend, especially when you care about them, but he could be onto something.

But then it occurred to me, how did everyone know stuff about Riku? And why? Why

was I left out in the cold? Even Kairi's pregnancy, and the fact everyone knew before

me, it was just things like that which hurt me a little. I looked towards Roxas and my

mouth wavered slightly.

"Thanks?"

Roxas gave a small smile "Don't worry Shi, I know I seem like a right prick, but I

really am just looking out for you, just know that okay?"

I smiled at his response to reassure him, and at the moment I felt a buzz at my pocket,

and realised I got a text. I took out my phone to realise it was 'Sora's' and used my

hands to cover it. Roxas didn't seem to notice though; he was too occupied in looking

at the sky. So I glanced at the text.

And it was from Riku

All it said was

Sora… I'm the father

A/N – I know tons of you were expecting this, but now its confirmed, hopefully

updates will be quicker and swifter, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter,

thanks for the reviews, faves and follows and please bring on more. Thank you for

your patience and more chappies should be up soon.

Until next time :D and I hope you are enjoying this fic, about 8 more chapters to go XD


	23. Chapter 23 5

Intersex chapter 23

A/N – Sorry for the wait, and sadly this is only half of the chapter, but I just felt like as I'd been soooooo unreliable I wanted to post something for you to read. Also I'm on holiday for these next 3 weeks so it will be very unlikely any updates will occur. I hope you're having a great summer, and enjoy. Finally sorry for any grammatical errors (I was in a hurry to get this up) and thanks for all your support as it has seriously encouraged me and I cannot thank enough. Anyway enough of my rambling and enjoy.

Another bombshell. Another fucking bombshell. I was lucky I didn't drop my mobile off the tower.

What the actual fuck! I guess it wasn't a total surprise but why? I didn't ksnow Riku liked Kairi ? Did he? Was he cheating on me right this moment? What was his relationship with Kairi? At this point all that flooded my mind was questions. However this did explain Kairi's attitude toward Riku at least.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" I gasped to then see Roxas staring at me with an odd expression plastered on his face.

"It was Riku" I answered and I saw Roxas' face fall "he wanted to take me out on a date" I lied

"Oh alright, well I guess you'll be going soon" he mumbled

"Well um i-" I paused I wasn't really too sure how to react, if I said I was going I wouldn't really be going amywhere in fact, and I would feel as if I'm abandoning Roxas for the billionth time but if I stayed it could indicate that I'd been lying.

"Soon"

"Don't worry Shi, its your choice in what you do"

"I'm breaking up with him" I blurted out, God knows why I said that but I did, and Roxas' whole demenour changed,despite him trying to hide it.

"Oh well good luck Xion... May I ask what made you decide this?" Roxas asked

"Just a hunch" I said, however on a serious note I wasn't too sure what I was actually going to do. Was I really going to break up with him? Well I kinda had to now, I just told Roxas. I felt kind of bad for a moment but then it dawned on me.

He's having a baby

He's having a fucking baby with Kairi

I had every fucking right in the world to break up with him, for all I know he could be cheating on me,

But in all fairness I kinda did with Roxas so I can't say much.

I took a deep breath of courage and smiled at Roxas.

"I'll do it now"

I called Riku and asked to meet up with him for a date, as I wanted to let the breakup be a smooth and mature as possible, he then replied and said he'd meet me at 1pm at the park. As I wasn't too sure if my parents were home or not I stayed in my current clothes and just waited at the park for him.

Too bad it was only 11

I realised I should have stayed with Roxas until at least 12:30 but I just seemed so eager at the time to do this, it then made me wonder if he'd gone back to school or just stayed by the tower, or if he met Axel.

I shuddered at the thought. The last thing I needed was Roxas being told by Axel about me being intersex and I really didn't need it at this point. I sat on a bench near a portable newsagents and decided to play games on my moblie untill Riku came, sadly the phone games didn't last long as I was very bad at them, and they were boring, with this I then started thinking and this thinking led me to worry about my life and how it was slowly going down the toilet. How do I know this well…

One of my friends knows my true gender

My friend/ childhood crush is pregnant

My boyfriend impregnated my childhood crush

I almost had sex with my best friend and my school thinks I'm an easy slut

I've started my period, which has put me in a fouler mood than usual

My parents know nothing about this, and I'm supposed to have a gender reassignment surgery in a few weeks, or something like that.

Yeah it doesn't get any better than that.

By this point I saw Riku coming over, with some flowers. Yes flowers, and then I felt slightly bad in that I was planning to break up with him today.

But I had to. I smiled at him and walked towards him and gave him a large hug.

A/N – Sorry for this being short, and no cliffhanger at this point, also there won't be another update for about a month as I'm on holiday, and this is the first half, soooooo sorry and I hope you have a fab summer but I'll be back soon :D Thanks for reading and please fave follow and review and thanks to all those that are doing so


End file.
